Yes, Bones this is love
by chymom
Summary: Picks up where "What is love?" leaves off. What does Booth have in mind. How does Bones surpris the  both of them? The rating change is so that Booth/Bones and Angela/Hodgins have more freedom.
1. The Plan

Title: The Plan

Series: Yes, Bones this is love! 1/?

Author: Chymom

Spoilers: Any episode of Bones maybe talked about in this story.

Rating: PG

Word count: 1,166 words

Characters and parings: Booth/Bones, Angela/Hodgins

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing you know. Anything else thought is mine.

Summary: Booth's dream date will be soon. Who helps him and what do they do?

A/N: Thank you to MMWillow 13 and all who read and reviewed "What is love?" It's be cause of you all that I was able to write this story. Please Enjoy.

Beta: MMWillow13

Yes, Bones this is love!

The end of is this love?

Chapter one: The Plan

Booth knew what he wanted to do and now he just needed some help. Knowing whose help he needed was easy it was the promise from them to be quite about the plan that was hard. The day that most of the family learned about him and Bones was one of the happiest days of his life. But it also took them weeks to get Angela to stop her happy screaming.

"Angela" Booth thought he might want to get the hardest one out of the way first.

"Yes, G-man." Sometime over the year of Angela and Hodgins being married she had picked up the nickname for him. It didn't bother him as much as her other names did so he let it slide, so she used it more often.

"Is Bones around you?"

"No, did you need her? I think she's in her office."

"I need to ask a favor." Hearing these words after him asking for his girl friend made her want to say yes to anything he was going to ask her.

'Not that I wouldn't do anything for these two anyway.' She thought to herself.

"I want to surprise Bones tonight. She thinks were going out to dinner and dancing for our anniversary."

Angela couldn't keep quite or the anger in her voice at that point.

"And you're not going out. Booth she spent most of this morning glowing and talking about how happy she was today. Happy Booth! She is happy and kiddy and talking nonstop."

'She's not the only one talking nonstop.' Booth thought as he listened to her telling him what was going on with the woman he loved.

"ANGELA!" He spoke loudly into his phone to get her to pause. It worked every time.

"We are going to dance tonight. But I want to do it a special way. I just need for you to take Bones shopping." He spent the next few minutes describing the dress that he wanted her to help Bones get. He had her promise quickly then hung up to make another call.

"Hodgins, do you have a minute?" Booth waited on the bug man to answer.

"For you yea." Hodgins didn't know what to expect Booth didn't normally call him unless it was case related and they didn't have a case right now that he knew of.

"I need a favor." Hodgins knew that it took a lot for the other man to ask him for help.

"Whatever you need just ask G-man."

"I am looking for a place where I can take Bones tonight. A place that is not hers or mine. Somewhere that we can be together and not worry about people looking at us and what we're doing."

"You want a place where you can do the deed and no one will see you." That comment brought a smile to Booth's face.

"I don't know about that Jack. I want to dance with her, but I don't want her to have eyes watching every move she makes. Do you know of some place?" Booth knew that if there was any place that he could take Bones their bug and slime guy would know about it.

"I do let me make a call and I'll get back to you. How long do you want the place for?" Booth thought a moment. This wasn't there weekend with Parker and there was no case right now. The whole weekend was free.

"The weekend if possible." Booth waited a moment.

"I'm sure it's alright just let me make a few calls. While you get the time away from the government. Talk soon G-man." Hodgins had an ear to ear grin as he left his station and walked into his wife's office.

"Ang?" He asked seeing her with a matching grin.

"Booth just asked for a favor. What do you think about letting them use the new place?" They had only days ago bought a new home. It was close to work and close to Parker's school. In fact they had been talking about seeing if Booth or Bones wanted to use it.

"That's why I love you. This way it wouldn't be her's or his it would be theirs. I love you my genius." If Hodgins had any doubts the lip lock she gave him answered them for him. He left her office only to head over to talk with Booth.

"You got a minute?" He asked walking into Booth's office full of paper work.

"Hodgins?" Booth looked up from the report and moved his hand towards the chair in front of his desk.

"I know of a place. It's close, but not so close that people can come in. Did you need anything special set up?" Jack waited.

"The room needs to be able to have dancing in it and this CD I want to have played." Booth handed him a CD.

"Okay, things will be set by closing time today. I'll have them drop the keys off with me once things are set up. Angela said to tell you that she will get the dress and what she needs for this weekend while they're out. That way you can leave right after you pick her up. Your things will be there too." Booth had stepped out of his comfort zone when he asked for help. So he didn't argue with him.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"Hodgins, let me know how much it all cost you. It may take me sometime, but I promise to pay it back." Jack looked at the man in front of him for a long moment. Things had changed in the last year. Heck in the last nine almost ten years. Booth had become a close friend. Even for that year he had hurt Dr. B the friendship was still there. It was pushed aside, but it was still rooted.

"No man take it as my thanks."

"Your thanks?"

"Yea, Dr. B has been a trip to work with for a long time. We have seen her from her highest high to her lowest low. In all that time the one thing that would make things better for her was you. You're the light that is at the end of the tunnel. It's your love for her that has made this last year enjoyable as it can be at work." Thinking back things had run smoother since they stopped dancing around each other and said I love you.

"I don't like it, but I accept." His acceptance was good enough for Jack.

"See you at six." Jack said on his way out the door.

Booth spent the next few hours tying up the loose ends of work this week. It was almost six when he signed the last form. Then headed out the door to pick up the love of his live.

A/N: What does Booth have in mind for tonight? Why is the right dress and CD so important? I apologies if they seem a little OOC.

Thanks for reading. Any and all honest feedback is welcome.


	2. The Dream

Title: The Dream

Series: Yes, Bones this is love! 2/?

Author: Chymom

Spoilers: Any episode of Bones maybe talked about in this story.

Rating: PG13

Word count: 1,792 words,

Characters and parings: Booth/Bones, little bit of Hodgins/Angela

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing you know. Anything else thought is mine.

Summary: Which is better the dream or the real Temperance Brennan? What is there weekend like?

Beta: MMWillow13

Yes, Bones this is love!

End of chapter one; The Plan

"Hodgins, let me know how much it all cost you. It may take me sometime, but I promise to pay it back." Jack looked at the man in front of him for a long moment. Things had changed in the last year. Heck in the last nine almost ten years. Booth had become a close friend. Even for that year he had hurt Dr. B the friendship was still there. It was pushed aside, but it was still rooted.

"No man take it as my thanks."

"Your thanks?"

"Yea, Dr. B has been a trip to work with for a long time. We have seen her from her highest high to her lowest low. In all that time the one thing that would make things better for her was you. You're the light that is at the end of the tunnel. It's your love for her that has made this last year enjoyable as it can be at work." Thinking back things had run smoother since they stopped dancing around each other and said I love you.

"I don't like it, but I accept." His acceptance was good enough for Jack.

"See you at six." Jack said on his way out the door.

Booth spent the next few hours tying up the loose ends of work this week. It was almost six when he signed the last form. Then headed out the door to pick up the love of his live.

Chapter two: The Dream

It was almost six when Booth entered the lab. Not seeing the person he was looking for he quickly made his way to Hodgins desk.

"Don't worry. Angela said it took her a little longer than expected to get to the store. She will drop Dr. B off after they finish shopping." Jack watched him take a deep calming breath. He knew the thought running thought the agents mind it's the same one that runs thought his when he finds out his wife is safe.

"Everything you both should need this weekend is there. The kitchen is stocked don't worry about replacing anything. Here are the keys and the directions." Once Booth took the keys he turned to make his way only to be stopped by his friends next words.

"Even thought you have been with Dr. B for a year and I respect you for how you have handled yourself over the last year. If you hurt her…." He left the threat unfinished knowing that his point was made.

"Thanks" This time Booth made it to the car and on his way. Booth was breathless as he entered the home. There was no question about people seeing them. The next closet home was a mile or two away. The house itself was big but not huge. But what Booth didn't know was that while the home was out by its self that it was also on Jack Hodgins property.

Finding his feet moving towards the home while he took in the outside of the house he opened the front door. After closing the door he found an envelope attached to the back with his name on it. After quickly reading the note he smilingly made his way upstairs.

Bones was riding with Angela after finding the right dress which took some time. Angela had asked her to wear it home. However, once they were in the car Brennan noticed they weren't heading towards her home. They were heading the right direction just on the wrong road.

"Angela. Where are we going?"

"To meet your G-man." Angela's playfulness shown thought. When they arrived at the house Brennan was in love. It was her childhood dream come true. The yard was big enough to fit her whole apartment building in. The house its self was big, but nowhere near what Hodgins' home was. The two-story house had an early turn of the century look and feel to it. The tall columns lining the front porch only added to the appeal of the house.

"Bren, are you alright?" Angela noticed that for the first time in a long time her friend was speechless.

"It's so…" She may have a vocabulary the size of the encyclopedia, but right now she couldn't find the words.

"Yes it is. Now go get your man. I need to get home to mine." Angela accompanied her to the front door. They had bought enough clothing for her and Booth to stay the next few days here, but she still didn't know why.

As Angela left Booth silently made his way to the woman he loved. The fact that she didn't flinch when he wrapped his arms around her only made him love her that much more. She was breathe taking in the dress. After closing the door and locking it they made their way to the living room. Booth had told Hodgins what he was planning on doing and of course things were made easy for them. The living room was empty except for the CD player off in one side of the room.

"Booth?"

The music started and both of their minds went back to the same dream. Only this time it was real. Brennan took a moment to get her bearings right. However, when the woman started to sing her body took over.

The way his body moved with hers put the whole dream to shame. Each touch was setting her pulse higher along with his own.

When they got to the end of the song neither one move. The feel of her in his arms, the knowledge that he was free to love her and be loved by her was all that he needed right then. They slowly dance through the rest of the CD.

Somehow things were kept low between them. Their bodies were begging for the release they both wanted, but this night they were keeping the touches light and meaningful. After the fifth song Booth left long enough to get them something to cool them off. Then as the last song played he left and returned this time with a flower for her and an invitation to dinner.

Hodgins had even had the mind to have someone drop off their dinner already made for them. Steak and potato for him and a salad and vegetarian lasagna for her. They ate talking about their day and how the paper work bogged them both down.

"We have this place for the weekend. Would you like to take a walk with me? I am told there is a quite stream running out back of the house. We could go see if you like." His mind yelled at him to pull her upstairs and lock the door. But, he wanted to make sure that she knew that this was more than making love to her. This was their one year anniversary. Their first year as a couple. He wanted her to know how loved she was and doing a simple thing like looking for a stream at night would be something they could do.

They walked a good half mile before finding it. The sound of the water matched with the sounds of the night made the spot perfect. The night had started out as fulfilling one dream but had turned into many others.

"Booth, where did you hear the first song that we danced to?" Over the years she hadn't told anyone about her dreams. The last time she had it she had been staying with Angela and Hodgins but they had never said that they knew anything about it. So his next words surprised her.

"For years I have had dreams were I am at a club and then I see you off in the distance, but you never come close. Then one night before Hannah left. You came up to me " Echa Pa' Lante" was playing and we danced." Brennan didn't say anything for a time simple looked up into his eyes.

"How did you know about my dreams? Did Angela or Jack tell you?" She was upset not that they would have told him, but that she felt that he was making this up for her.

"No, I started having the dreams right after we meet. I would be sitting with whomever I was seeing at the time, and then I would look over and see you and Angela talking. Then just as your eyes found mine I was pulled away." Brennan's mind couldn't find the answers to how Booth knew about her dreams.

"Bones, are you telling me that you had them too?" He knew that something bigger than them both had a hand in getting them together, but until that moment he hadn't known how long fate had been toying with them.

"Seeley, I don't understand how this could be. The only logical explanation would be you heard about the dreams, but I can tell your being honest with me." Her words gave him the opening he needed.

"Love isn't logical remember Bones. Over the last few years with us leaving and Hannah coming into my life. Something didn't feel right. She told me once that during the day I was with her, but at night I was with you. She was right. Bones, you have always filled my dreams. No matter who I have been with it's always been you at night." He paused a moment to give her an earth shattering kiss.

"I still don't believe in fate. I will say that it's an anomaly that we could share the same dream. Thank you for sharing your dream with me." She kissed him this time going slow and taking her time.

The kiss soon turned heated as their hands made their own map of the others body. Slowly his mouth followed the curve of her neck. As she slowly titled it to the side to give him better access. The dress and his clothing hitting the ground was the only sound coming from the couple. They took their time. Booth's hands enjoyed the freedom to find different areas of her body. The feel of her breasts in his hand and her skin on his lips set his mind into over drive. They had made love before, but nothing as powerful as what they were doing.

Time seemed to stop. No one was running to them. No one was calling them. It was their time. They let their bodies find the release that they had been craving all night.

The feel of him in her body was enough to set the stars in her eyes dancing. After her climax she moved over him. Taking him inch by inch breathtakingly slowly in to her body it was his turn to see the shooting stars.

They spent hours outside, laying listening to the sounds of the night along with the water. It was after another time of making love that Booth's back started to hurt. As much as he tried to hide it, Bones could see what it was costing him to be laying outside with her. He wasn't complaining or saying anything only laying there under her taking what she was willing to give him. In that second as she watched the pain in his eyes hide she knew that he loved her for who she was. She didn't have to change. She didn't have to try to be something she's not. She just had to be herself and he loved her.

Their weekend away was spent much the same as that night. They made love, went for walks, talked about their family and friends. Things went well for them. It helped to bring them closer together and that's all they both wanted. They were a family, Parker had called it right that day, when he called Bones mom. She was his second mom all these years and now Booth was waiting for the right time to ask her to truly be that to his son.

A/N: Now that the dreams are out. What happens when they return to their jobs? Thanks for reading. Please feel free to tell me how much you loved? Or hated it as long as your honest that's fine with me.


	3. Wake up call

Title: Wakeup call

Series: Yes, Bones this is love! 3/?

Author: Chymom

Spoilers: Any episode of Bones maybe talked about in this story.

Rating: PG13

Word count: 372 words

Characters and parings: Booth/Bones, Angela

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing you know. Anything else thought is mine.

Summary: How is the night before they return to their working lives spent?

Beta: MMWillow13

Yes, Bones this is love

End of chapter two: The Dream

They spent hours outside, laying listening to the sounds of the night along with the water. It was after another time of making love that Booth's back started to hurt. As much as he tried to hide it, Bones could see what it was costing him to be laying outside with her. He wasn't complaining or saying anything only laying there under her taking what she was willing to give him. In that second as she watched the pain in his eyes hide she knew that he loved her for who she was. She didn't have to change. She didn't have to try to be something she's not. She just had to be herself and he loved her.

Their weekend away was spent much the same as that night. They made love, went for walks, talked about their family and friends. Things went well for them. It helped to bring them closer together and that's all they both wanted. They were a family, Parker had called it right that day, when he called Bones mom. She was his second mom all these years and now Booth was waiting for the right time to ask her to truly be that to his son.

Chapter three: Wakeup call

Neither of the partners wanted to leave on Sunday. This weekend had been a gift that they would be looking back on for years to come. Things had changed over the last year. The void that had filled both their lives after the night he took that gamble was gone.

"Home sweet home." Booth spoke as they walked into her apartment.

"Thank you this weekend was perfect." Slowly leaning in she gave what started out as a good night kiss. Sparks were flying and the heat in the room jumped. Neither of them noticed that the door was closed or that Bones bare back was against it until his mouth found her nipples.

Sunday night ended like the past two had. They somehow made their way to her bed and after breaking the laws of physics once again let sleep claim their bodies. The sound of a ringing phones awoke them both a few hours later.

"Booth"

"Brennan"

"Bren, Honey you and your G-man have a body to go see." Angela's perky voice cut through the hazy morning. The words _body _and _to see _came through loud and clear as Bones heard Booth getting directions.

"Yes sir. On my way to get Bones right now." She couldn't help leaning over and letting her tongue trace his ear.

"Thanks, Angela we will be there as soon as we secure the body." She hung up her phone and started tracing her lovers ear and neck with kisses.

"Thank you sir."

"Bones, as much as I want to let you finish that. We have a body." The words left his mouth as her mouth found his morning gift.

"Bones" Not lifting her lips, but her eyes she watched his cloud over as she let her teeth lightly nip him. All thought other then the woman he loved left with that nip.

After the mind blowing wakeup call that neither seemed to mind. Along with a hot shower later the partners found their way to the week old body.

A/N: What will happen now? What happens when someone from Bones past comes back to visit.

Just to let you know that with things going on in RL right now the updates will be slow for a time. Sorry for the wait. Thank you to everyone who has read, alerted, and/or reviewed. It means a lot to hear what you think.


	4. Old fears, new time

Title: Old fears, new time

Series: Yes, Bones this is love! 4/?

Author: Chymom

Spoilers: Any episode of Bones maybe talked about in this story.

Rating: PG

Word count: 673 words

Characters and parings: Booth/Bones, Angela/Hodgins, Sweets, Cam, and two others.

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing you know. Anything else thought is mine.

Summary: Someone from Bones and Booths past shows up. What do they want and why are they here?

Beta: MMWillow13

Yes, Bones this is love.

End of chapter three: Wakeup call

"Bones, as much as I want to let you finish that. We have a body." The words left his mouth as her mouth found his morning gift.

"Bones" Not lifting her lips, but her eyes she watched his cloud over as she let her teeth lightly nip him. All thought other then the woman he loved left with that nip.

After the mind blowing wakeup call that neither seemed to mind. Along with a hot shower later the partners found their way to the week old body.

Chapter four: Old fears new time

A few hours after the body arrived in the lab things started rolling for the case. Cause of death was an easy find. Nigel-Murray found the victim had been hit with a golf club in the leg as well as in the back of the head. From there Booth was able to get an idea, somehow the squints had done it again. Another killer was found and locked away.

The open and shut case victory was however short lived. Booth was late getting back to the lab due to Hacker stopping him. As he walked in his heart fell to his feet. Bones and their team were standing around talking to none other than Sully. Sully, the man who tried to take his partner away from him, in more ways than one.

"Booth, how are you?"

"Good and you Sully?" Booth spoke as Bones stepped in front of him.

"Fine thanks. I was just about to ask Temperance if she would like to join me for dinner." He spoke not seeing the way she was leaning against her partner.

"I'm sorry Sully we have dinner plans for tonight."

"Maybe another night?" Sully didn't notice the way that the partners held onto each other or the glare Booth was sending his way.

"Why don't you join us tonight. We're heading towards the diner." Sweets had noticed the tell-tell signs of a man still in love with his ex. He had also noticed the glare Booth was sending his old friends way. Knowing that someone had to step in before blood was shed Sweets had asked.

"Sure meet you there in a few minutes." Sully told the partners walking out the door with the good doctor.

The drive to the Royal Diner was silently made, the partners each lost in their own thoughts. Each wondering why Sully was back and what it would mean to them as a couple. The diner was quiet at the late hour. The staff had long ago gotten use to this group of friends coming and going at all hours of the day.

"Lance here tells me that you two finally got married." Sully was saying to Angela and Hodgins as Booth and Bones joined their friends.

"Yes" Angela didn't dislike the man; it was only what he could do to her friends that she hated.

"While it's great to see that true love is out there. I hope that I find or re-find my true love." The last part he spoke with his eyes fixed on Brennan. No one missed who he was talking about.

"While now that we're all here let's eat." Their meals were done and the talking winding down when Sully took a chance. Booth had just stepped to the rest room.

"Brennan how have you been? It's been ages since we really had time to talk." Sully wasn't upset that she didn't answer him, but worried as she looked lost out the window. For Bones it was like déjà vu.

Hearing the doors open and turning around Sully watched a blond haired lady make her way towards Booth as he came to rejoin them. He couldn't hear the words, but the look of surprise on his face told a lot. Things had changed with the man Sully use to call his friend and this woman who ever she was had a lot to do with whatever change it was.

"Hannah, are you alright?" Booth hadn't heard from her since the day she walked out his door over a year ago.

"I wanted to see if we could start again. That is if you and Temperance aren't." She didn't finish her sentences as Booth noticed Bones walking out the door.

Not stopping to think of the woman in front of him, only the one leaving he joined the woman he loves outside the diner.

A/N: What is Sully's next move? Why is Booth hiding outside Limbo?

Thank you to everyone who has left honest feedback, read, and/or alerted this story.

If you review I might tell you how Hannah helps Booth/Bones in this one. I promise you I'm a Booth/Bones shipper till the end.


	5. Hopes and Fears

Title: Hopes and Fears

Series: Yes, Bones this is love! 5/?

Author: Chymom

Spoilers: Any episode of Bones maybe talked about in this story.

Rating: PG13

Word count: 1,964 words

Characters and parings: Booth/Bones, Angle, and Sully.

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing you know. Anything else thought is mine.

Summary: What happens that night with Booth/Bones? What is going on in Limbo the next day?

Beta: MMWillow13

Yes, Bones this is love!

End of chapter four: Old fears, New time

Hearing the doors open and turning around Sully watched a blond haired lady make her way towards Booth as he came to rejoin them. He couldn't hear the words, but the look of surprise on his face told a lot. Things had changed with the man Sully use to call his friend and this woman who ever she was had a lot to do with whatever change it was.

"Hannah, are you alright?" Booth hadn't heard from her since the day she walked out his door over a year ago.

"I wanted to see if we could start again. That is if you and Temperance aren't." She didn't finish her sentences as Booth noticed Bones walking out the door.

Not stopping to think of the woman in front of him, only the one leaving he joined the woman he loves outside the diner.

Chapter five: Hopes and fears

"Bones are you alight?" Booth was now standing in front of her looking into her torn eyes.

"I'm just tired can you please take me home?" Booth didn't know for sure but he was willing to bet that she had heard Hannah's words to him. He had long ago come to realized that Bones was his heart. Now he just had to let her know that fact.

"Okay. Let me pay then we will be on our way."

"Bren, are you okay?" Angela asked as she joined the two before Booth could return inside.

"We're both tired. Angela were going to head home. Please let everyone know that We're sorry for causing a problem." Bones told her friend as she started to slowly walk towards Booths SUV.

"Here Angela, this should cover our part. If it doesn't let me know. Thanks." Booth handed her some money then followed the woman he loved to the awaiting SUV.

The ride to her apartment was made in uncomfortable silence. They were both lost in their thoughts. Booth wasn't sure what to do. He knew that she needed space that was apparent by the way she was deep in thought, but he also needed to show her that he loved her and no one else.

"Booth, it's been a lovely long few days. I just want to take a bath then sleep. I will see you in the lab tomorrow?" She kissed his check then before he could stop her exited and headed towards her apartment building.

"Night my love." Booth whispered as his eyes followed her into her building. He sat there until her lights came on then left.

Bones had just gotten out of her tub when her phone started to ring. She quickly looked to see who it was. Then seeing Sully's name on her screen she let it ring. He called for the next ten minutes before she turned her phone off and headed to bed. She knew Booth was hurt by her silence but she had to come to terms with what she had seen Hannah say.

'Can I let him go now? Does he want to go back to her? Am I holding him back from his true love?' Bones mind kept repeating these questions over and over. She didn't worry with Sully she knew where her heart was it wasn't with him. If she was honest it never really was. He might have made a good run for it at one time, but for years its been safely tucked inside another man's hand.

Booth laid in bed looking at his ceiling so much has happened in the last few days. Their one year anniversary couldn't have gone better. Not only was that weekend filled with his dreams coming true but her's as well.

'Does she want Sully back? Am I in her way to be loved? Does she know how much I truly love her?' His mind kept repeating the same questions over and over not coming up with any real answers. He thought she was happy with him. That she saw that she held his world in her hand. Now he wasn't sure of himself. She was the only woman that he couldn't live without the seven months away from her had shown him that. He had found Hannah and let things get out of hand. When they got home things changed. He had seen the hurt in Bones eyes when she was there and the fear that was still there from time to time when Hannah's name was heard.

'Is she doubting her place in my life?' Booth never questioned his feelings for Hannah. He knew she was special but didn't hold a candle to his love for Bones. That's why when she called him several times he cut his phone off knowing that if any one truly needed him they could get a hold of him though Bones.

As the night went on neither partner knew what was going on with the other. Booth's body found sleep only a few hours before his alarm. While Bones didn't find that luxury. It was still a few hours until the normal work day began but Bones was wide awake. Knowing that she would be better off at the lab then laying in bed she got ready and headed in for a long day.

"Tempe, can we talk?" Sully asked from in front of her. Looking at the clock on the wall she noticed that three hours had passed since she had made her way to Limbo.

"What is it I can help you with Sully?" She tried to sound friendly, but the bitterness was still hanging from her words.

"I wanted to ask you to have a drink with me tonight." He had been told that Booth and Bones were together, but seeing the blond last night Sully thought he had a chance.

"Sully, I am busy tonight. Maybe some other night." Turning she was about to pick up the box beside her when his hand found her arm.

"Let go of me." This time the bitterness was not hidden in her voice.

"I can see you're not happy. I just want to help you." That was the last straw with her anger.

"I am happy Sully! Booth cares about me a lot. He may not always show it, but I am special to him." She turned to face him as his laughter filled the large area.

"Happy, Tempe you're upset last night and you're still upset today. If your so special to Booth why is he even talking to that ex of his? Hmmm why isn't he here with you now?" He was trying to use logic on her and that upset her more.

"I don't have to tell you anything Sully. You left not Booth. Booth cares for me. Hannah just popped up last night. He hasn't talked to her in months."

"Are you sure that they haven't been talking. She did ask to start over with him."

"How do you know that?" Bones voice was louder than normal but still had a hard edge to it.

"She told me after you both left. Your friends said hello to her, then left a little bit later. Once it was just her and I she told me that she wanted to try with him again. She's a nice lady who loves Booth. You should let them be happy. I know you want that for him." It was true she did want Booth to be happy, but she had hoped that it would be with her.

"You're right I do want him to be happy." Sully's face broke out in a smile.

"Okay then why not come out with me tonight then. Forget about Booth and Hannah. Let them move on and we'll find the love that we let slip away." That was all he got said before a slap sound was clearly heard outside the room.

"What was that for?" Sully asked running his hand over the mark he knew she had left.

"Booth has every right to be happy if he wants to be with Hannah instead of me he can go. But I won't push him away by doing anything with you or anyone else." She had learned that lesson the hard way over the years.

"So it's Booth or you are alone for the rest of your life?"

"Yes, Sully. Booth is the man I love."

"But does he love you?" Sully turned and left the room not seeing a fuming Booth until a fist hit him hard on his other check.

"Sully, out of respect for Bones I will let you walk away. Don't come back." The words were spoken with the same tone as the words themselves held. Sully knew when he wasn't needed and seeing how Temperance wasn't going to budge and Booth wasn't happy with him he didn't push his luck.

"Bones, He's wrong."

"Is he?" The question took him back.

"I love you. Only you."

"Booth, I know that you feel that way right now. It was only a year ago that what you had with Hannah was as serious as a heart attack. If you want to be with her…." She didn't get any father in her talk as his lips parted hers.

The feel of his lips on hers and his body pressing her back comforted her. She let him have his way. For the first time in months she felt like she was coming apart and here was the glue to hold her together. The moment her back found the wall his hands found the underside of her breast. His lips never left her body but somehow found their way to the top of her left breast before her mind caught up to where they were and what was going on.

"Booth OH BOOOOth." He slowed down but didn't stop his kiss.

"Yes, Bones," each word was followed by a loving kiss placed on her body.

"Am I holding you back?" Her words made his lips pause in their decedent down to her nipple.

"The only thing you're holding me back from is showing the woman I love how much I love her." With his words hanging in the air his lips grabbed on to her nipple and didn't let go. Her body responded like he wanted it to. With her legs wrapping themselves around him as she rubbed against him. The kisses and touches were soon not enough for them. With each rub of her lower body Booth's lower body became harder to keep way from what it was seeking.

With one final suck at her ample breast his hands and mouth slowly made their way down her body. Her legs came unwrapped as he slide down to the floor and brought one leg over his shoulder. They both thought of where they were until his lips found what he was looking for then nothing else mattered. The stars that had filled the night sky were now filling her eyes and when his tongue found her aching bundle of nerves they started shooting across her closed lids.

Reaching down and slowly pulling his mouth once again to hers. She felt more then saw his hardness that was for her alone. Then with a smile on her face she slowly pushed him back away from her body. She had known the ways that he loved to make love to her over the last few months, however they had yet to have him in control from behind her. That was about to change.

She slowly lowered the zipper on his pants as she turned around. He didn't need anything more than that to know what she was wanting. He slowly entered her and took his time to make sure she was enjoying his movements as much as he was. When his body couldn't hold back anymore then hers could he leaned into her whispering how close he was. Her response was only to push back harder into his body and then they both had the stars shooting as they came undone.

"Booth , I love you."

"I love you to Bones. Only you!"

"You are the only one I want Bones. It's only you. Hannah asked me last night if we could try again. I called her this morning and told her that she needed to move on. That I was in love with you and only you."

They both knew that making love didn't fix the doubt and worry in their minds, but it helped.

A/N: What happens to Sully and Hannah now? How does Booth and Bones react to their news?

Thank you for reading this. I look forward to any and all honest comments.


	6. Angel

Title: Angel

Series: Yes, Bones this is love! 6/?

Author: Chymom

Spoilers: Any episode of Bones maybe talked about in this story.

Rating: PG

Word count: 753 words

Characters and parings: Booth/Bones, Angela/Hodgins

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing you know. Anything else thought is mine.

Summary: Why is Angela outside of limbo now? How does Booth make Bones feel better?

Beta: MMWillow13

Yes, Bones this is love!

End of chapter five; Hope and Fears

"Booth , I love you."

"I love you to Bones. Only you!"

"You are the only one I want Bones. It's only you. Hannah asked me last night if we could try again. I called her this morning and told her that she needed to move on. That I was in love with you and only you."

They both knew that making love didn't fix the doubt and worry in their minds, but it helped.

Chapter six: Angel

Angela saw Sully leaving limbo and want to make sure that Brennan was alright. She paused when she heard voices coming out the doorway. Booth was talking even though she didn't make out the words the sounds of his lips on her friend's was clear. She stood in the doorway for a moment to make sure that she heard what she had thought. Then quickly turned to make sure the two were left in peace.

"Honey, are you okay? You have been down here for almost ten minutes." Hodgins asked his wife.

" Yes." She said as her lips found his. It didn't take long for him to find out why she was standing in guard of limbo. As he heard his boss and friend's soft whimpers.

"Oh." He said before one last kiss then heading back to his area.

It wasn't until she heard talking later that she left her post to head to her office. No one said a word about the partners' sudden appearance then disappearances just as quickly. Both of the Hodgins in the lab had smiles on their faces knowing that the two that just walked out that door were on the right track to a happy life.

"Booth, I don't want Sully." Bones spoke as they entered her apartment a few minutes after leaving the lab.

"I know." Booth told her.

"You do?" She quietly asked.

"Yes, Bones. You show me every day that you love me. You do know that no matter what is going on or who is talking to me that it's only you I want right?" Now it was her turn to squirm in her seat.

"I guess." was her low soft reply.

"Bones, No matter who is here or who shows up from my past it's always you that I want to come home to. Since the day I meet you. You have held my world in your hand." His words made her smile, even though the fear that something was about to change hung in the air for her.

"Booth, Are you sure?"

"I have miss judged something's in my life. Done something's that I shouldn't have done. Said something's to the ones I love to hide behind the hurt. There are many reasons that I can give you for you to hate me and not trust me. Even knowing them all you still love me. You are my world Bones. If I ever leave you here on this earth know that my soul will only leave when yours goes with it." Bones didn't know what to say. Booth was a heart man and to hear these words with the feelings that came over her with them made her fright seem silly to her.

"Booth I feel the same for you." Was all she said as she laid her head against his shoulder. The next few hours were spent with Bones learning more about the TV show that had a main person that looked a lot like Booth. She didn't get the name of the show, but the main guys name was Angel.

Around one Bones' ringing phone broke the light banter they were having. Booth got to the phone first and picked it up after seeing that it was Angela that was calling.

"Booth"

"Oh sorry Booth I was trying to call Brennan." Angela had almost discounted the line when he spoke up.

"I was closer to Bones' phone then she was. Did you need to speak to her?"

"Yes and no. I was going to ask you both to meet us at Royal Diner in half an hour." She could hear Booth talking to Bones for a moment before Bones came on the line.

"Angela we'll meet you there in half an hour." The happiness that could be heard in her friend's voice made the smile on her face even bigger.

"Looks like our lunch plans have been made. You ready to head out?" Booth asked getting their coats.

"Not yet." She slowly stood and walked toward him.

"Not yet? Do you need something I can help with?"

"Yes, you are the only one that can help me with what I need." She said before her lips claimed his in sweet, but hot kiss. Before the kiss could get away from them both they broke for air and headed out the door.

A/N: What is it that Angela is smiling about in the first place? Why meet at the Royal Diner?

Thanks for reading and reviewing. The next chapter is for all the reviews commenting on Hannah and Sully.


	7. When Hannah meet Sully

Title: When Hannah meet Sully

Series: Yes, Bones this is love! 7/?

Author: Chymom

Spoilers: Any episode of Bones maybe talked about in this story.

Rating: PG

Word count: 725 words

Characters and parings: Booth/Bones, Angela/Hodgins, Hannah, Sully

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing you know. Anything else thought is mine.

Summary: Why is Angela asking them to come to the Diner? What lies ahead of them there?

Beta: MMWillow13

Yes, Bones this is love!

End of chapter six: Angel

"Angela we'll meet you there in half an hour." The happiness that could be heard in her friend's voice made the smile on her face even bigger.

"Looks like our lunch plans have been made. You ready to head out?" Booth asked getting their coats.

"Not yet." She slowly stood and walked toward him.

"Not yet? Do you need something I can help with?"

"Yes, you are the only one that can help me with what I need." She said before her lips claimed his in sweet, but hot kiss. Before the kiss could get away from them both they broke for air and headed out the door.

Chapter seven: When Hannah meet Sully

The first person that Booth and Bones saw upon entering the dinner was Sully next to him was Hannah. Bones looked around, but her best friend was nowhere to be found.

"Booth, Brennan, thank you both for coming." Sully's words hit the partners hard. They had been set up, but had yet to know why.

"I have nothing to say to you Sully." Bones spat at him turning to leave.

"I know and I understand. You were right. Booth does love you! I'm sorry that I tried to come in between the two of you. Han hit me upside the head. So you don't have to Tempe." Sully's words brought the partners eyes to the lady setting closely beside him.

"What do you mean Sully?" She asked standing as close to Booth as she could.

"What he means is that I showed him that there are other fish in the sea. That you're not an option for him anymore." Brennan didn't get what Hannah was trying to tell her.

"So you two are sleeping together then?" Booth asked knowing the look in Hannah's eyes.

"Not yet we're taking things slow. I did learn a thing or two from you." She smiled at the two standing in front of them.

"Let me get this right. You hit on me hard. Going as far to tell me that you are better for me then Booth, and then turn around and go to his ex?" Bones wasn't sure right now what she was feeling.

"I guess you could see it that way." He said.

"I think it's great. Best of luck you two." Booth said shaking Sully's hand and looking into his eyes.

"Thanks Booth. Han has a story in Texas in a few hours. I guess we will be on our way now. We just wanted to thank you for the help in finding each other." Sully said after shaking Booth's hand.

"Fate had a plan for us Seeley it just wasn't what we thought." Hannah spoke hugging him.

"Tempe, hold on to him. He loves you more then you know." Hannah hugged her then waited on Sully to join her.

"Thanks again man." He shook Booth's hand once more before turning to Bones.

"I guess it's a good thing that I like to travel. Got to go be safe Tempe." Sully hugged her and then joined Hannah walking out the door.

"Never thought that those two would hookup." Booth said turning to sit at their table.

"Why not, they both like to live wide. Isn't that what you called it?" The memory bringing a smile to both their faces.

"We're here let's eat. I don't think that Angela is going to join us today." Bones was saying as her best friend and husband walked in the door.

"So" Angela asked with a smile still on her face.

"So what Angela?"

"Did they tell you the good news?"

"Did they tell us that they are dating now? Yes, they did." Bones answered.

"And?" Angela asked.

"We're both happy for them if that's what you're asking." Bones knew that's what her friend was hinting at.

"So what looks good to eat man?" Hodgins asked Booth.

"Anything that has fries with it." Angela answered for him. Bringing a round of laughter to the group of friends.

Their lunch was filled with light hearted talking and fun memories of the last few months. Hannah and Sully were now part of their past once again, but now they were part of a past that was not going to haunt either one of their dreams.

The rest of the afternoon Booth and Bones spent talking about things to do this weekend with Parker. Booth stayed at her place that night wondering about what the next step for them would be. Unlike the night before they both were awake late, but neither one was staring at the ceiling lost in thought. They didn't make love that night. They only held each other as they fell asleep. Each comforted by the other being with them.

A/N: What does the FBI have that makes Bones hate being in one place so much? How are they going to fix that?

To the reviewers who guessed what happened. Thanks you did great please keep letting me know what you think. The next chapter will be posted on Saturday night or Sunday morning.

Thanks for reading, Alerting, and reviewing. Honest feedback makes the team in my head seem to work faster to give you a chapter.


	8. Our Place

Title: Our Place

Series: Yes, Bones this is love! 8/?

Author: Chymom

Spoilers: Any episode of Bones maybe talked about in this story.

Rating: PG

Word count: words

Characters and parings: Booth/Bones

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing you know. Anything else thought is mine.

Summary: Bones and Booth talk late one night. Things change are they better or worse and how does the FBI play into this? Hint: Think of Bones pictures in "What is love?"

Beta: MMWillow13

Yes, Bones this is love!

End of chapter seven: When Hannah meet Sully

Their lunch was filled with light hearted talking and fun memories of the last few months. Hannah and Sully were now part of their past once again, but now they were part of a past that was not going to haunt either one of their dreams.

The rest of the afternoon Booth and Bones spent talking about things to do this weekend with Parker. Booth stayed at her place that night wondering about what the next step for them would be. Unlike the night before they both were awake late, but neither one was staring at the ceiling lost in thought. They didn't make love that night. They only held each other as they fell asleep. Each comforted by the other being with them.

Chapter eight: Our place

One week later Bones was standing outside Booth's office door. She smiled to her self as she watched him finishing up his paperwork.

"Are you ready to call it a night?" The sweetest voice Booth had heard all day asked from his door way.

"Dr. Brennan the workaholic is asking me if I'm ready to leave?" Booth smiled as he asked.

"Some things are worth the time away from work. Agent Booth." Her smile had a glint of mischief in it.

"Give me five minutes." He replied giving her check a quick kiss. Noticing the playfulness in her, he knew a kiss on that sinful mouth would have to wait until they were home.

True to his word five minutes later Booth was walking out his office door. In his hurry to join her, he had left his keys sitting on his desk. However, it wasn't until they were standing by the elevator that he noticed his lack of keys.

"I'll meet you by the car. I need to run back to my office for a minute." He told her once he realized what he had done with them. Against his better judgment he bent down to quickly kiss the pout off her lovely face.

"Okay." Was the only reply that he heard as the elevator doors closed. Turning he quickly ran to his office.

Finding them he took the stairs hoping to meet her half way to the car. After taking the stairs two at a time he took a few long deep breaths before exiting the Hoover Building. He looked out expecting Bones to be half way though the parking lot by now. However, she was sitting just outside on the main walkway that led into the building. That walk has seen many different things in its time. There have been shoot outs, people running from the law, and a few hearts broken. One of the hearts being his own.

"This isn't the car." He joked as he got closer to her. The shine and tearful look in her eyes stopped what ever he was going to say next.

"Bones?"

"I'm sorry Booth." She did her best to hide the tears in her eyes. As much as she wanted to hide her pain it flowed from her body in waves.

"Bones, what is it?" The concern for her evident in his voice.

"This is where we changed." She whispered.

"What are you talking about?"

"This is where the center failed."

"The center is still holding strong Bones it never failed." Judging by the tears now freely flowing down her face his words had hurt instead of helped her.

"No, here we cracked. We pulled and pushed until things didn't stay. We lost the center. It may be back and strong now. But it's not what it once was. That is something we can never have back." Booth didn't know what to say or do. He loved Bones and if anything this was the place that showed him that he couldn't live without her.

"The center may have cracked Bones, but it didn't break."

"How can you say that? I went one way and you went another. Seven months, I didn't see you or talk to you. Those were the longest seven months of my life! We were broken at that point. The team was split up in different parts of the world."

"Yes, we were separated for seven months. In those seven months the first few made me think about us. About how things had changed. You told me that night that you couldn't change. Bones, I never wanted you to change. I only wanted the same thing I want today. I want you to let your walls down. Let me in your life. That's all. I love you Temperance Brennan!" He had no idea how he stopped himself from pulling her into his arms. He knew that as smart and gifted as she was she needed to time to say some things. If she was going to be able to get this what ever it was off her chest he would have to give that to her. Cause he knew if he pulled her in his arms that she wouldn't say them.

"Booth, when you came back with Hannah. I thought that was it. That you had found the happiness that you had been looking for. The happiness that I couldn't give you. I told you that when we were apart that I dreamed of us. But, I didn't tell you that I dreamed that night over and over again. That night when I told you that I didn't have the same open heart you do." He couldn't hold off any longer his hand found its own way into hers as she looked at him. Once again with tears in their eyes they sat on the wall. Two and a half years later, but this time the tears were bringing closure to the wounds that were made two and a half years ago.

"I have hated this spot since that night." Booth's mind flashed to something that he had seen more than one time over the last two years.

"If you hate it so much why is it hanging in your home?" He wasn't trying to hurt her. She had seen him looking at the picture off and on now for a year. She kept waiting for the question to be asked and now that it had she wasn't sure how to answer him.

"I took it when we got back. When you told me that you and Hannah were serious as a heart attack. I don't know why I took it. One day I was out walking to clear my head and found myself here. This place was where I lost you. Where I told you to move on that I wasn't going to be able to love you. I still don't know why I took that picture. Each time I looked at it for those months it reminded me what I had lost. That the center wasn't going to be the same. That no matter what happened in my life I could never make right what I had put wrong." Booth didn't know what to think. Bones was convinced that she didn't have an open heart what she had been telling him the last few minutes showed not only an open heart, but a broken open heart. It him hurt to see the painful tears in her eyes.

"Why do you still have it in your home then? When we got together and the center started to mend, why not sale it or give it away?" She silently stood looking into his eyes for a moment.

"Now it shows me what I have to loss by letting my pride go first. It shows me how easy life can change. How one minute something can be taken away from you."

"Bones, no one is going to take me away."

"You don't know that. You might grow tired of me and want to move on! Things change no matter how hard I want to believe they don't, they do Booth."

"Bones, your right, but life doesn't have a do over key that you can hit and make things right. Things will change, people come in and out of our lives. But, you're wrong I can't be tired or move on from you. I tried to move on and you saw how that worked out." He tried to smile, but it changed the moment he was lost in her soul filled eyes.

"Booth, I can't promise that I won't fight with you. I can't promise that I wont change. However, I can promise you that I don't see me loving anyone other than you for the rest of my life."

"What are you saying Temperance?"

"I want to make this place a happy place again. I want to make my own do over key to press."

"I don't understand." They both had to laugh through their tears at how well they had changed roles.

"Marry me Booth! Right here in our spot. Help me make that picture on my wall one that reminds me of the man I love. That the center isn't broken, that our lives might have changed and things may still change. But, you will still be there for me."

"Bones, are you sure?"

"I wouldn't have said anything if I wasn't." She had a point, but he also knew sometimes she thinks things at different levels. For example that game they played with Sweets when she asked him to donate sperm for her to have a child. It was in a matter of seconds she wanted a child. Was this the same kind of thing? He hoped not, but he had to know.

"That's true, but marriage is not something I expected to hear from you. Let alone for you to be the one to ask me to marry you." This once again brought a smile to their tear stained faces.

"I love you Seeley Booth! I don't see me being with anyone again. Even if things fall apart and our center breaks. My heart is in your hand and that's where it has been for the last almost decade. I don't foresee that changing." Her words though out of place gave him the comfort and stand ability that he was looking for.

"Yes, Bones. However I'm not sure how well a wedding here would work." He slowly took her in his arms as she thought about how to do that.

"Leave that part to me. Just get the priest and your things ready. I will get our place. One week from tonight. I want to be standing here telling you that I will be yours as I have been for the last few years."

"One week. That's not a long time to get a priest to marry us."

"One week, Booth. I don't want to wait any longer. Things will come and go as you said and life waits for no one. Why wait any longer when I can have you and Parker with me." Her point was made and he was helpless to tell her no.

"One week from tonight. We will be standing here saying I do's." He quikly kissed her then slowly moved to stand. However, the small kisses that she was placing on his neck did nothing to help keep his body parts calm.

"Bones, we have a lot to do if you want to be married in a week."

"We can think about that tomorrow. Tonight it's just you and me. Let's go home." Her words, accompanied with the feel of her soft body pressed against his were all the incentive he needed to walk towards the SUV and head to his place. His was closer.

A/N: How does Parker take the news? Who gets the job of telling Angela about the wedding? What happens when Bones asks Hacker if they can use the front of the FBI to get married? Thanks for the honest feedback.


	9. Hacker

Title: Hacker

Series: Yes, Bones this is love! 9/?

Author: Chymom

Spoilers: Any episode of Bones maybe talked about in this story.

Rating: PG

Word count: 657 words

Characters and parings: Bones, Hacker

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing you know. Anything else thought is mine.

Summary: How does Bones talk with Hacker go?

Beta: MMWillow13

Yes, Bones this is love!

End of chapter eight: Our Place

"One week from tonight. We will be standing here saying I do's." He quickly kissed her then slowly moved to stand. However, the small kisses that she was placing on his neck did nothing to help keep his body parts calm.

"Bones, we have a lot to do if you want to be married in a week."

"We can think about that tomorrow. Tonight it's just you and me. Let's go home." Her words, accompanied with the feel of her soft body pressed against his were all the incentive he needed to walk towards the SUV and head to his place. His was closer.

Chapter nine: Hacker

Bones had spent most of last night thinking about what she was going to say. She knew that at one time Hacker had feelings for her. She also knew that he was one of her and Booth's biggest supporters in the FBI. A little over a year ago Hacker was a big fear for more than one reason for them. However, he soon found that as long as Booth kept Brennan happy the better they worked as a team. The better the team worked, the better he looked.

It was still early and the Hoover building wasn't awake with the hustle and bustle of the day yet. Noticing that Hacker's door was still locked Bones sat down in the chair in the hall outside his office to wait for him.

She had been sitting there rethinking what she wanted to tell him for about ten minutes when the man in question made his way down the hall towards her. Slowly standing and telling herself that everything was going to work out she waited on him to acknowledge her.

"Dr. Brennan, to what do I owe the pleasure?" He unlocked the door before letting her enter ahead of him.

"I need to talk to you. If you have a few minutes." She was scared and not for the first time standing in front of him. However, she wasn't going to let the fear of the unknown stop her.

"For you, I'll make the time. What can I do for you?" He had made his way over to his desk and started to find out what his plans were for the day.

"Booth and I are getting married." Over the last year Hacker and most of the FBI in the Hoover building have been getting use to Brennan's straight forwardness. This however stopped him in his tracks.

"You and Agent Booth are going to get married?"

"Yes, I asked him last night."

"When do you foresee the wedding taking place?"

"In one week from last night." Her tone never changed.

He knew this was going to happen sooner or later. Heck the whole building had been betting for years when they would get together. Then when they did the bet started around when/if they would say "I do".

"That is rather fast. I will send the agents to the Jeffersonian just let me know what time." He spoke without looking up from his desk. So he missed the look that passed over her eyes.

"Why would you be sending agents to Booth and my wedding? Why would you send them to the Jeffersonian?" This time he did stop and look at her.

"The agents are for protection." _Also to show them that I won the pool_. He silently added.

"Okay, thank you for the added protection. Why would you have them come to the Jeffersonian?"

"I assumed that the wedding will be taking place there."

"The location is why I came to see you today." Slowly standing he made his way to stand in front of her. Her calm deep breaths and unmoving body gave none of her fear away.

"If you had to come see me about the location it must be important. Where would you like to marry Agent Booth?" He silently watched and waited on her answer.

"We would like to be married one week from last night outside this building."

"Didn't see that one coming. Do you mind telling me why?"

"I don't understand why you would see something coming anyway. As far as why it's a place that holds something dear to both Booth and myself."

"I will have to talk to the higher ups. You will have your answer by close of business today."

"Thank you." She said before turning and leaving him alone wondering how he would get this one past the powers that be.

A/N: Does Hacker get them their location? What is Booth doing right now?

Love to hear any and all honest feedback. Along with any future or current related story questions. Thank you for taking the time to read this story.


	10. The Unkown Time

Title: The Unknown Time

Series: Yes, Bones this is love! 10/?

Author: Chymom

Spoilers: Any episode of Bones maybe talked about in this story.

Rating: PG13

Word count: 1,051 words

Characters and parings: Booth/Bone,

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing you know. Anything else thought is mine.

Summary: Do they have to find a new place to say I do? What happens after Bone's talk with Hacker?

Beta: MMWillow13

Yes, Bones this is love,

End of chapter nine: Hacker

"The location is why I came to see you today." Slowly standing he made his way to stand in front of her. Her calm deep breaths and unmoving body gave none of her fear away.

"If you had to come see me about the location it must be important. Where would you like to marry Agent Booth?" He silently watched and waited on her answer.

"We would like to be married one week from last night outside this building."

"Didn't see that one coming. Do you mind telling me why?"

"I don't understand why you would see something coming anyway. As far as why it's a place that holds something dear to both Booth and myself."

"I will have to talk to the higher ups. You will have your answer by close of business today."

"Thank you." She said before turning and leaving him alone wondering how he would get this one past the powers that be.

Chapter ten: The unknown time

After her talk with Hacker, Bones made her way to the office she has known so well over the last few years. Lots of things had changed in their work and private lives but their locations for working had seen it all. The fighting, the hidden feelings, the feelings of jealousy, along with the hurt they had caused each other. Now, this place would be a reminder of happiness and joy.

Stepping into her fiancés office Bones quietly closed and locked his door. Booth had been so absorbed in his paperwork that he hadn't heard her come in. In fact her hands on his body were the first he knew of her being in his office.

"Bones, as much as I love having your hands on my body" He didn't get to finish his thought as her lips found his ear and her hands freely roamed his chest.

"I talked with Hacker."

"Hmmm." Was his only response as her lips and hands branded his skin with each touch.

"He said we will get an answer before close of business today."

"That's great." Booth's hands could no longer hold on to the paperwork in his hands. They quickly made their own way to touch Bones were ever he could reach her. As luck would have it he happened to be able to pull her down into his lap to take her lips in a meaningful kiss.

"Bones, as much as I want to sit here all day with you in my lap."

"Among other places'" He heard her whisper.

"We have a lot of things to do if you want to be free for the weekend after our wedding." Booth didn't stop himself from leaning over and kissing the lips that had made his heart speed up.

"Never thought I would see the day when Temperance Brennan used the words our wedding in a sentence." Booth once again claimed her lips in a heated kiss, before he stood from his desk. If they were going to make it though the day without giving their coworkers an ear full of their love they needed to get to work.

"Bones, I have to finish this desk full of work today and start on the next stack tomorrow if I am going to be done by this time next week." Bones knew by the feel that had been beneath her that he wanted her. Thinking about him wanting to wait only made the smile on her face grow bigger.

"I have some things that need done as well." Her words hit his ears as her body drew closer to him.

"See you tonight." Her mouth said as her fingers ran around his chest as she walked out his door.

'That you will my love that you will.' He slowly returns to his mountain of a desk and starts to work.

Neither Bones nor Booth told their co-workers what they were planning. They wanted to surprise them once their plans were set. It wasn't that they didn't want their friends input, but this was their wedding and they had their own plan.

Every time her phone rang Bones held her breath for a second hoping that it was Hacker with good news. As the day was almost to a close for the normal nine to five people it would normally only be half way over for Bones. Today however as the five o'clock hour hit her head dropped a little. It was almost half past five when her office phone rang.

"Brennan" was her flat answer

"Dr. Brennan, I'm sorry it took me so long to get back to you."

"Andrew" Whether she meant to or not her voice rose a few notices at his reply.

"I got tied up today with a few things. As long as its short and not many people your free to use the Hoover buildings yard. However I am still curious as to why here. Will you ever tell me?"

"Maybe someday we will. Thank you Andrew." He hung up then and she wasted no time in calling her fiancé and letting him know the good news.

"Booth"

"Where are you?"

"Hello to you too. I'm parking outside right now. Is something wrong?" He couldn't tell for sure b her voice, from time to time it still surprised him, but something was definitely up.

"No, just stay in the car. I'm locking up now." She didn't wait for his reply before hanging up and locking her door. She quickly made it to his car and entered the passenger door. Once in with the world closed out behind her she leaned over and kissed him. Not the man I have missed you kind of kiss. No, this was an I want you NOW kind of kiss.

The moment her lips touched his the sparks flew. The kiss lasted a few minutes until Booth felt Bone trying to get into his lap and not being able to. He started to pull away seeing where they were. He somehow managed to get her to sit in her seat and tell him what had her so happy other than him of course.

"Not that I mind the mild encounter in the car, but what brought this on? Again not that I mind."

"Andrew called we have the place for our wedding."

"Our wedding." He said leaning over and kissing her check. Knowing if he kissed her lips the pull of her would be too strong to stop until she screamed for him.

"What do you say to heading home and celebrating?" Bones was still sitting in her seat. However one of her hands was on the window on her side. The other was on Booths pants leg.

The drive home was uneventful accept for the hand on Booths leg kept coming to teas him then go back to his thigh. That all changed once they got home. Clothing and phones found their new home on the floor of her apartment as Booth walked them to what they both now thought of as their bed. They had only made it to the bed when both their phones started ringing.

"Duty calls" Bones mumbled as she and Booth let go of each other to answer their phones.

A/N: Now that they have the place who is going to marry them? How are they going to let their friends and family know?

Thanks for the honest feedback. Looking forward to what you think the best way to let their family know is?


	11. Booth's end

Title: Booth's end

Series: Yes, Bones this is love! 11/?

Author: Chymom

Spoilers: Any episode of Bones maybe talked about in this story.

Rating: PG

Word count: 860 words

Characters and parings: Booth/Bones,

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing you know. Anything else thought is mine.

Summary: What happens when the other men in Bones' life learn that she's getting married?

Beta: MMWillow13

Yes, Bones this is love

End of chapter ten: The unknown time

"What do you say to heading home and celebrating?" Bones was still sitting in her seat. However one of her hands was on the window on her side. The other was on Booths pants leg.

The drive home was uneventful accept for the hand on Booths leg kept coming to teas him then go back to his thigh. That all changed once they got home. Clothing and phones found their new home on the floor of her apartment as Booth walked them to what they both now thought of as their bed. They had only made it to the bed when both their phones started ringing.

"Duty calls" Bones mumbled as she and Booth let go of each other to answer their phones.

Chapter eleven: Booth's end

Their latest case had taken only a few hours to solve. A hung over teen had run a red light in a truck and hit a tree. The driver was killed and so was another passenger. After finding cause of death the FBI set out to find out who had let them drink and why they were driving. The case had taken no more than a day to get wrapped up. It was late Sunday afternoon when Booths office phone rang.

"Booth"

"Seeley, is that the best way to answer your phone my son?" It didn't take him long to know that it was the priest that he had spoken to about marrying him and Bones.

"Sorry Father"

"I am free to do the wedding you asked me about yesterday. You failed however to leave me with an address of where it will be taking place."

"Sorry Father it will be held at the J Edger Hoover building on Friday night."

"I know you will be the groom, but who will be your bride?"

"Bones"

"Bones? Son, is that her really name?"

"Sorry again Father her name is Temperance Brennan. I call her Bones. Well Parker and I do."

"Okay, I would like to meet with you two sometime this week then. I don't like to perform weddings without weeks of talking to the couples first, however, I understand from talking with you this past year where things stand. What day is good for you both?" Booth hadn't thought about the Father wanting to talk with him and Bones before the wedding. He smacked himself for not thinking about it.

Bones picked that time to walk into his office. Her smile faded a little with the look on his face. Noticing that she closed the door but didn't lock it before she made her way towards him. Booth kissed her hello before hearing the other end of the phone talking to him.

"Seeley are you there?"

"Sorry Father what day is good for you?"

"I can talk with you both any day this week. I just need a few hours of your time."

"Booth, who is it?" Bones asked sitting on his desk in front of him. Giving him a clear view of her long legs that were barely hidden under her short skirt.

"The Father that is going to marry us. He wants to meet with us sometime this week." As Bones' mind was thinking about what day would be good for her. Her body realized that Booth was in the room. They had yet to cross the line to lovers, but that didn't stop her body from wanting his touch.

"I'm free the rest of this afternoon. I can make time tomorrow morning. However, after that I'm booked out." Her lips said as she moved to get a more comfortable spot on his desk. At the same time giving Booth a clear view of the tiny scrape of fabric she had covering her lower lips from his view.

"Son, is this a bad time to keep talking to you?" Booth had been so lost in what his Bones was doing that he forgot that the Father was still on the line. Which for him was not good. He knew he would be talking to this same father tomorrow in confessional for it.

"Father we're both free now, or tomorrow afternoon. Are either of these times good for you?"

"Now, my child would be a good time. The less sinning before the marriage would be good." Booth almost choked on the father's last words. Of course he had known what was going on. He was a man of God, but he was still a man.

Bones had insisted that she change on their way to meet him. Booth liked her in what she had on, but agreed it might be better for her to change. After a quick stop over at the Jeffersonian. The partners spent the next few hours talking with the father.

"That went well." Bones told Booth as they walked into her apartment with take out.

"I guess it did. Thank you for letting the father marry us."

"Booth, as much as I don't understand the hold that religion has on you. I want you to be able to have your faith like I have mine. Mine is based in Science yours is based in religion, but it's still faith." Her statement brought tears to his eyes. She wasn't going to be going to church with him every Sunday for mass nor was she going to be at the services with him, but she was accepting him religion and all.

"Thank you." The rest of their night was spent talking about how to tell the other men in Bones life that she was getting married.

A/N: I am Methodius in faith so I'm not sure what a Father would be like so if I am wrong I truly am sorry. Who are the other men in Bones life? How do they tell them? Why is Angela out cold in the hall way outside Bones office?

Thanks for reading and leaving honest feedback.


	12. Informing the family

Title: Informing the family

Series: Yes, Bones this is love! 12/?

Author: Chymom

Spoilers: Any episode of Bones maybe talked about in this story.

Rating: pg

Word count: 1,269 words

Characters and parings: Booth/Bone, Max, Parker, Angela, Hodgins, Rebecca, and Cam.

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing you know. Anything else thought is mine.

Summary: What happens when the other men in Bones life learn that she's getting married?

Beta: MMWillow13

Yes, Bones this is love

End of chapter eleven: Booth's end

Bones had insisted that she change on their way to meet him. Booth liked her in what she had on, but agreed it might be better for her to change. After a quick stop over at the Jeffersonian. The partners spent the next few hours talking with the father.

"That went well." Bones sold Booth as they walked into her apartment with take out.

"I guess it did. Thank you for letting the father marry us."

"Booth, as much as I don't understand the hold that religion has on you. I want you to be able to have your faith like I have mine. Mine is based in Science yours is based in religion, but it's still faith." Her statement brought tears to his eyes. She wasn't going to be going to church with him every Sunday for mass nor was she going to be at the services with him, but she was accepting him religion and all.

Chapter twelve: Informing the family

It was still too early for most people to be in the lab for a Monday morning. However, that didn't stop Dr. Temperance Brennan from being in her office looking over a few x-rays. She and Booth had called Max Sunday night on their way to Bones' apartment asking him to meet them by eight o'clock in her office. Max had agreed and Booth was more nervous then Bones was about talking to her father.

"Honey, what is wrong? Why did you need to see me before your other family gets into the lab?" It was then he turned and saw Booth standing on the other side of the room. His mind went back a few months ago when Booth had confessed to wanting to marry his daughter.

"_Booth!" At the sound of his partner's dads voice he had turned quickly around. _

"_Max," Booth's hand had extended on its own. _

"_You're not in trouble again are you Max?" Booth hadn't heard of anything, but knowing Max as he did he was never sure. _

"_NO, I need to talk to you a minute if you have the time?" They made their way to his office Max closing the door on his way in. _

"_Son, I know you love my daughter. You will do anything for her won't you?" Max already knew the answer, but liked to hear the man that loved his daughter answer. _

"_Yes, sir." Booth tried his best not to let his sweat show on his face. However, it was pointless this wasn't only his partner's dad, but the woman he loves as well. That coupled with the fact that Max could kill him and walk off didn't help him any. _

"_Sit down my boy. I'm not here to kill you or anything." The joke hit the nail on the head and Booth did feel a little easier seeing that Max wanted to talk and nothing _more. _That was until he found out the topic._

"_When do you plan on asking for my daughters hand in marriage?"_

"_Max, as much as I would love to marry Bones. Trust me nothing would make me happier. She doesn't believe in it." _

"_I guess her mother and I are to blame for part of that. Tempe has always done things her own way." _

"_Yes, Bones has." Seeing the smile on the other mans face made them both feel more at ease. _

"_I want you to know that all I want is for her to be happy and loved. From what I have seen over the last few years, that's what you do for her. She is safe with you, both in body and heart. You have my blessing if she will ever let the walls down." Max had then stood and shook Booths hand and walked out the _door. _As if they had been talking about the weather instead of the woman in both their lives. _

Max found himself now standing in his daughter's office door way looking from one partner to the other. He wasn't sure why he was here yet. That was soon to change.

"Dad, Booth and I will be getting married on Friday night. We would both like it if you were to be able to be there." She didn't move from behind her desk as she spoke.

"You're not pregnant are you?"

"No, dad."

"Okay, Tempe I will be there." Having one guest now coming to their wedding Bones turned to walk out her door. Pausing outside as she heard her father speaking to Booth.

"How did you get her to agree to marry you?"

"I didn't, she asked me. It's a long story." Booth wasn't sure how much Bones had told her dad about that time in their lives. However, he spent the next little bit standing in her office telling her father about the nights they meet at their place.

It was twenty minutes later that Bones returned to her office. She was shocked as she watched her best friend crumble to the floor outside her office door.

"ANGELA!" Hearing Bones scream and the unmistaken-able thud of a falling body outside the office door Booth and Max ran to see what was going on. Booth had drawn his gun and much to Max and Bones surprise had pushed Max's body behind his own as they left the office.

"Angela, is she okay Booth?" Bones asked reaching her friend a few seconds later then Booth had.

"She has a strong pulse. There don't appear to be any bullet wounds." Booth said as Max looked over his shoulder.

"Angela! What happened to my wife?" Hodgins said running in the lab.

"She appears to have fainted Jack." Max told him helping Booth pick her up and place her on Bones couch.

"What would make her faint?" Jack asked out loud, but mostly to himself. Angela picked that moment to awake and stare at the partners and friends in disbelief.

"You….you're getting married?" She asked as her husband went to sit behind her with a cool towel for her head.

"Ang, what are you talking about? Who's getting married?" Jack asked gently placing the cool towel to her head.

"They are!" Angela's words were loud and carried outside the office walls.

"What are they doing?" Cam asked entering the office where most of her fiends had gathered early this morning.

"Their getting married." Angela repeated.

"Dad, You're getting married?" Parker asked from the door way.

"Yes, son should you be in school?" Booth asked walking towards the door way to his son and Rebecca.

"A pipe busted in the school last night. So today I don't have school." Parker told his father and extended family.

"Seeley, I know its short notice, but I have to work and no one is at home. Do you think Parker could spend the day with you?" Rebecca had others she could call on if he said no. But, over the last year she, Booth, and Bones had started to relax more around each other and accept that they would be spending along time with each other.

"Little Booth is always welcome to hang out in the lab." Angela said for the partners.

"She's right Booth. I don't mind him here. As long as he doesn't get into trouble." Cam answered turning to leave the office.

"Thank you." Rebecca said turning to leave only stopping long enough to wish Bones and Seeley well with the wedding.

"You're marrying Bones dad?"

"Who did you think your father should be marring?" Bones asked the young man.

"Only you Bones! Only you!" The boy said tightly hugging her to him.

"Thanks Parker." Bones was going to say something else as Cam spoke up.

"Okay people back to work. Jack you have some new samples on your desk. Angela don't you have something you need to be doing? Max why are you still here? Lets get this day started people." Her lips had a smile, but her best boss voice carried out her words.

The team settled in for a long day of getting paperwork and things done. Parker spent most of the day with Max doing some Sciences experiments. There wasn't a case and with it being a Monday all and all things were looking good for a Friday night wedding.

A/N: Now that the family all knows about the wedding what is going to happen on Tuesday? Will they get a case or will Hacker work some magic for them?

Parker and Angela weren't supposes to find out until the next chapter, however they made their own way in. Thanks for reading and the honest feedback. Sorry for the wait RL is hard sometimes.


	13. The Bachelor party

Title: The Bachelor party

Series: Yes, Bones this is love! 13/?

Author: Chymom

Spoilers: Any episode of Bones maybe talked about in this story.

Rating: PG

Word count: 1,948 words

Characters and parings: Booth/Bones, Angela/Hodgins, Cullen, Sid, Hacker, Sweets, Russ, Jared, Max, Parker and Drew.

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing you know. Anything else thought is mine.

Summary: How is Hacker helping Russ and Jared out? What is a boys night out about?

Beta: MMWillow13

Yes, Bones this is love

End of chapter twelve: Informing the family

"You're marrying Bones dad?"

"Who did you think your father should be marring?" Bones asked the young man.

"Only you Bones! Only you!" The boy said tightly hugging her to him.

"Thanks Parker." Bones was going to say something else as Cam spoke up.

"Okay people back to work. Jack you have some new samples on your desk. Angela don't you have something you need to be doing? Max why are you still here? Lets get this day started people." Her lips had a smile, but her best boss voice carried out her words.

The team settled in for a long day of getting paperwork and things done. Parker spent most of the day with Max doing some Sciences experiments. There wasn't a case and with it being a Monday all and all things were looking good for a Friday night wedding.

Chapter thirteen: The Bachelor party

By Wednesday night the team was mostly caught up on the back log of paper work. Things had gone smoother than normal so far this week. No new cases and after a lot of talking Angela let Bones and Booth have most of the wedding to themselves. That's not to say she didn't insist that they use one of her and Hodgins homes for their honeymoon.

Booth was sitting at his desk when he heard his office door open and close. Glancing up he was happy and scared a little by who he saw.

"Booth"

"Bro"

Both his and Bones brothers were standing in front of his desk. They had both gotten a call from Bones asking them to come to the wedding.

"Can I help you two with something?" Booth asked not standing up or stopping looking over the file in his hand.

"Hmmm let's see my older brother is getting married in a few days what could two men standing in his office want?" Jared's wink at Russ didn't go unnoticed by Booth.

"I guess I could pull the almost brother-in-law card and threaten that if you hurt Tempe you will be sorry. But, with where we are that wouldn't be a good idea." Whatever they were going to say next was cut off by Hacker walking into Booths office.

"Booth, what are you still doing here?"

"Finishing up this last case, sir."

"Booth, as of right now you are off for the next two weeks. If I see you in this office other then Friday night I will pull the boss ex boyfriend card and kick your butt. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir."

"You have ten minutes. When I come back this office better be closed up and lights off." With that Hacker left the three soon to be brothers in his wake.

"Tempe dated him?" Russ asked looking at the door.

"From what I'm told it was short lived, but yes." Jared answered after seeing his brother rushing around the room.

"Can I drop you both somewhere?" Booth asked pushing them out his office with only a minute to spare on Hacker's time line.

"Padmer and Angela said we're to keep you away from Bones and sober tonight." Russ nodded his head at Booth agreeing with what was said.

"So I guess it's just the three of us for dinner tonight then." Booth said unlocking the SUV so that they could get in. Jared's phone rang before they left the parking lot.

"Bro, where is it we are going to eat at?"

"I was thinking Sid's. Is that okay with you two?" Booth didn't know what was going on, but something else was clearly going on.

"Yea, Thanks we'll talk again soon." Jared said to whoever was on the other end of the line.

"Who was that?" Booth asked pulling onto the street that Sid's was on.

"The girls they wanted to make sure that we wouldn't be anywhere close to them."

"Amy said that this is their night to warn Tempe about marriage." Russ's words brought a smile to the men's faces.

The party of three had been welcome and seated at Sid's. After a few minutes Sid came out to congratulate Booth on finally getting his head out his butt and asking Bones to marry him. Once again Booth told the story of how Bones had been the one to ask him. He left out the stuff that was theirs, but told enough so that the guys around him got the idea.

"Sid, are you going to be joining us tonight?" Booth asked his hand pointing to the extra plates of food at their table.

"Nope." Sid replied walking off.

"Dad, did you save me something?" Parker asked walking up to the table followed by his step dad.

"Seeley."

"Drew"

"Anyone else coming that I don't know about?" As the words left Booth's mouth two more guests walked in the door.

"Dr. Sweets, nice of you to come." Jared gave his brother a look as the young doctor joined the group.

"Sir?" Booth said as he noticed that Cullen had come in with Sweets.

"Booth, out of the office." The man reminded him. The last to join the group were Hodgins, Hacker, and Max. The small group of men talked and ate for the next few hours. The few of them that were married already were giving Booth pointers on how to say you're sorry. The ones that had kids were telling him about their two am craving runs. All and all the dinner went well. To Booths surprise and happiness no one drank anything stronger then soda. It was heading on Eight thirty when Parker and Drew headed for home.

"Seeley, Parker and I need to be heading home. Tomorrow is a school day and you know as well as I, Becca will shoot us both if he's to sleepy to work." Drew had no hard feelings for the other man in his wife and son's lives.

"Okay, don't forget to be at my office right after school on Friday. One ticked off Bones is one too many." Booth said shaking Drew's hand.

"Daddy, I love you. Kiss Dr. Bones for me." Parker said fighting back the yawn that was trying to make its way out.

"I will. Go to sleep when you get home." Booth told his son hugging him goodbye.

"Drew, is Rebecca okay?" Booth thought about the other mans words.

"Yea, as far as I know. However, that was before one Angela Hodgins came to get her today." Drew said looking from Jack to Seeley.

"Thanks" Booth said as he waved bye to his son.

"Let me get this right. Your wife?" Cullen said pointing to Jack.

"Picked up his wife? The mother of your child?" He looked at Booth.

"To talk to your soon to be wife?" Booth noticed the irony in the statement.

"I guess so." Was the only reply Booth could think of.

"Oh man I guess you're in for it when you and your doctor have a fight then." Cullen's words set another round of laughter off.

The rest of the men left shortly after Parker. Most of them had work the next day. However, Hacker and Cullen both reminded Booth in front of his own brother and soon to be in laws that he was off work until after the honeymoon. Russ, Jared, and Booth where sitting in his living room talking an hour later when Jared's phone rang again.

"Okay honey. Love you to." Jared replied into his phone.

"Seeley can I crash here tonight? The ladies are staying at Jack's tonight."

"Sure Parker's room was just made up this morning with new sheets. I'm sure he wouldn't mind if you used it." It was then that Russ's phone rang.

"Oh okay yes, Amy I understand. Thanks Love you too. Kiss the girls for me. Night" Russ looked around.

"Do you have room for one more?" Russ asked.

"Sure, I will change the sheets on my bed and you can have it." Booth stood heading into his room, but stopped at hearing Russ.

"The couch feels okay with me. As long as you don't mind? Amy, the girls, and I are staying with Jack and Angela. However, I have been told that no men are allowed in the house tonight." As soon as the words were out of Russ' mouth there was a knock on Booth's door.

"Okay since it's your fault I can't sleep in my own bed next to my wife you get to put me up for the night!" Hodgins said entering Booths small apartment.

"Whatever you say Hodgins. How does the floor sound to you? Unless you and Russ want to share my bed and I can take the couch." Booth knew that they wouldn't go for that.

"No man the floor is good to me." Hodgins said then adding.

"Besides if we let you sleep on anything other than your bed Dr. B will kill at least me." The guys found that statement funny but true. After everyone got ready for bed Booth did one last check to make sure things were locked down for the night. Along with making sure his guest were as comfortable as they could be.

It was around midnight when Booth's cell phone rang.

"Booth"

"Hey"

"Bones are you alright?" He asked noticing how late her call was.

"Yes, Booth. This is just the first chance I have had to call you all night." He smiled at the caring tone that came out in her voice.

"Thanks, Bones, I miss holding you."

"I miss that too. I didn't know Angela was going to change my plans tonight sorry."

"That's okay our brothers changed mine for me." That comment received a small laugh from the other end of the line.

"What were your plans for tonight Bones?" Booth heard himself asking.

"Well, I had planned to make Mac n' cheeses for dinner. Then maybe enjoy the man I love rubbing my shoulders." Booth's mind was running away with him along with waking up other parts of his body.

"Brennan" Booth heard Angela's voice carry though the line.

"Yes, Angela." Booth stayed quite listening to the women talking.

"I have been looking all over for you. Is there anything you need before I head to bed?" Angela was asking.

"No Thanks Angela."

"Tell Booth goodnight for me. Oh yea tell him Jack better come home happy or his head will roll." Angela smiled as she walked out the room closing the door behind her.

"What did she mean by that?" Bones asked.

"Hodgins is camping out in my living room beside your brother tonight. I guess that's what she was talking about." Booth told her.

"As much as I hate to let you go Bones you need your beauty sleep. I have a house full of guys to deal with in the morning." Bones saw the logic in the last part of his statement. However, she didn't say anything about the first part.

" Love you Bones."

"You too Booth."

With that they each closed their phones and slipped into a dream filled night. Much too early for Booth's liking he was awakened by a knock on his bed room door.

"Where is your coffee bro?" Jared asked.

"In the freezer." He said before turning over and trying to go back to sleep.

"Who keeps their coffee in their freezer?"

"Apparently Booth." Hodgins answered as Jared turned in the hallway. Ten minutes later Hodgins was standing at the agents bedroom door way.

"Booth up and at em. We're heading to the diner for some good coffee."

"Go head. I'm going to sleep. I don't have to work today."

"No, but if you don't go with us Dr. B will be mad at you." That got him up fast.

"Bones is going to be there?" Booth was slowly waking up.

"Yea, man I just talked with Ang, They are headed that way. Some of us still have work to do today." Soon one special agent Seeley Booth along with his brothers and his friend where sitting at the Royal Diner waiting for their women to show up.

A/N; What happens next? What was the girls night in like? Can Bones and Booth pull of this wedding?

Thanks for reading and the honest feedback. Please feel free to ask me any and all questions you have about the way this story is going or what's happened so far. I love to hear what you think.

I know Jared's wife name is probably spelled wrong any one know how to spell it right please let me know. Thanks.


	14. Ladies Night

Title: Ladies Night

Series: Yes, Bones this is love! 14/?

Author: Chymom

Spoilers: Any episode of Bones maybe talked about in this story.

Rating: PG

Word count: 1, 517 words

Characters and parings: Booth/Bones, Angela/Hodgins, Padme, Amy, Halley, Emma, Rebecca, and Cam.

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing you know. Anything else thought is mine.

Summary: If Booth's with his and Bone's brothers then where's Bones? What is she doing?

Beta: MMWillow13

Yes, Bones this is love

End of chapter thirteen: The Bachelor Party

" Love you Bones."

"You too Booth."

With that they each closed their phones and slipped into a dream filled night. Much too early for Booth's liking he was awakened by a knock on his bed room door.

"Where is your coffee bro?" Jared asked.

"In the freezer." He said before turning over and trying to go back to sleep.

"Who keeps their coffee in their freezer?"

"Apparently Booth." Hodgins answered as Jared turned in the hallway. Ten minutes later Hodgins was standing at the agents bedroom door way.

"Booth up and at em. We're heading to the diner for some good coffee."

"Go head. I'm going to sleep. I don't have to work today."

"No, but if you don't go with us Dr. B will be mad at you." That got him up fast.

"Bones is going to be there?" Booth was slowly waking up.

"Yea, man I just talked with Ang, They are headed that way. Some of us still have work to do today." Soon one special agent Seeley Booth along with his brothers and his friend where sitting at the Royal Diner waiting for their women to show up.

Chapter fourteen: Ladies Night

Bones was shutting down her computer getting ready to head home to Booth for the night when Angela showed up at her office door. The look on the artist face said she wasn't taking no for answer. Bones didn't yet know the question, but she was sure her best friend would soon change that.

"Ready to go?" Angela asked.

"I am finished with my work day and heading home to Booth if that is what you're asking."

"No you're not."

"I'm not, is there something wrong? Did you need my assistants with something?" Bones wasn't sure what her best friend was up to. However, now when Bones again looked at the doorway she saw Rebecca, Cam, Amy and her girls talking to Angela.

"Let's go time waits for no one." Rebecca said as she moved out of the door way to let Brennan out.

"Hello everyone. Angela what's going on?"

"You didn't tell her?" Cam asked shaking her head.

"Didn't tell me what? Come on Angela I have to get home to fix dinner. Booth will be there waiting on me."

"You have really settled down a lot since you have started to date Seeley haven't you?" Rebecca asked walking behind the group towards the limo waiting on them.

"She truly has. Now we have a fun night of games and pampering to do let's get going." Angela's voice carried across the group of women.

It didn't take them long to arrive at Angela and Jack's home. Once they arrived they headed towards one of the dining rooms. It was set up with anything that a young lady could want to pamper herself with. Standing in the middle of the room was the last guest to join the group of woman. Padme as making the last minute touches on the whole room.

"Padme, it's nice to see you. How are things with you and Jared?" Bones asked as the other lady hugged her.

"They're great. In fact I think a night out with his older brother and friends, was just what he needed tonight."

"It doesn't hurt that you get a night of freedom and relaxation yourself either." Angela said smiling at the two friends.

"You're right Angela. Thank you for the invite."

"You're family." Angela hurried to the kitchen not saying anything else.

"Alright everyone pick a station. For the next hour or so you will have your toes and finger nails done, your hair fixed in a few different ways, a new dress done, and to help us all relax even more a facial." At Padme's words the group of ladies and girls went to the different stations set up around the room.

Bones and Booth had told Angela that their wedding was going to be a small family affair. They didn't want bridesmaids or Groomsmen. Brennan still saw the look of shock on Sweets face when he had been asked to be Booth's best man. Jared had been hurt to start with, but when he heard what Sweets had done and tried to do for his older brother he agreed that Sweets should be the one standing by him. Jared did say that he would be the first other then Seeley, however to dance with Tempe after the wedding.

Brennan didn't have a hard time knowing who she wanted beside her. Angela was her best friend. She had stayed with her in the best and worst times it was only right to have her by her side at one of the most happy in her life. The other women in the room plus Daisy would be at the wedding.

Looking around the room Bones noticed that Angela's words to Padme had been true. They were all family. Maybe not in blood line, but in friendship and bonding. Some of the people in this room had seen her in a time in her life that she wanted to die. Others had only seen the happy times. But, no matter how they had seen her they were all her family. Booth had taught her long ago when she first found her then lost her father and Russ that a family is what you make of it. It could be a blood related family or it could be a group of friends that will never let you down.

"Honey, I know you're not doing a lot at the wedding, but we hope your alright with the ladies all getting a new dress to wear to it. This is a new chapter in you and Booth's lives. One that I am so glad I lived to see. One that should be celebrated for the bang that it is." Bones watched the woman in the room as she listened to her best friend's words.

"It's alright Angela."

"It it is?" Angela asked having thought of a whole little speech to give to make Brennan see her side of the line.

"Yes, you only want the best for your family. Like you said earlier we're family." Angela hugged her friend tightly to her.

"Thank you. Now where should we start you? Oh yes, how about getting your toes done with me?" It always surprised Brennan how fast Angela could go from level headed thinking adult to young teenage girls.

"Okay" They were off around the room. By the time everyone had been to all the stations dinner was ready. Angela had gotten Halley and Emma pizza per Amy telling her what kind. While everyone, but Brennan and Padme had steak and potatoes. Brennan and Padme had a tossed salad with a vegetable casserole.

As the night went on the ladies found themselves more and more tired. It was almost midnight when Bones got the chance to call Booth.

"Booth" She heard him answer.

"Hey"

"Bones are you alright?" She felt better knowing that he was worried about her well being.

"Yes, Booth. This is just the first chance I have had to call you all night." As the words left her mouth she smiled a little more.

"Thanks, Bones, I miss holding you."

"I miss that too. I didn't know Angela was going to change my plans tonight sorry."

"That's okay our brothers changed mine for me." They both laughed.

"What were your plans for tonight Bones?" Brennan fought with herself for a moment. Should she tell him or keep them for another night. Telling him won out.

"Well, I had planned to make Mac n' cheeses for dinner. Then maybe enjoy the man I love to rubbing my shoulders." Bones could hear the small whimper that came over the line and that was enough to start to pool her wetness between her legs.

"Brennan" Angela had found her standing outside the main room doors.

"Yes, Angela." Booth stayed quiet listening to the women talk.

"I have been looking all over for you. Is there anything you need before I head to bed?" Angela asked.

"No Thanks Angela."

"Tell Booth goodnight for me. Oh yea, tell him Jack better come home happy or his head will roll." Angela smiled as she walked out the room closing the door behind her.

"What did she mean by that?" Bones asked.

"Hodgins is camping out in my living room beside your brother tonight. I guess that's what she was talking about." Booth informed her.

"As much as I hate to let you go Bones, you need your beauty sleep. I have a house full of guys to deal with in the morning." Bones saw the logic in the last part of his statement. However, she didn't say anything about the first part.

" Love you Bones."

"You too Booth."

After closing her phone, Brennan made her way towards the room she would be using for the next few hours. A new day was starting soon and that meant that she was one day closer to becoming Temperance Brennan Booth. She had yet to talk to Booth about it, but in their personal life she wanted to take his last name. However, in her writing she would stay with Brennan. She would tell him soon. But, right now her dreams were filled with her own man in shining FBI armor as Angela called him.

It was early to early for most of the women in the house when Brennan found herself awake. Since she was no longer able to sleep she made her way down stairs to look at Jack and Angela's library. That's where a few hours later Angela and Rebecca pulled her out of to head to meet the men at the diner.

"Come on Brennan. Seeley is waiting for us." That's all it took for Brennan to shoot up and head towards the door.

"Now why didn't I think of saying that?" Angela looked over at a smiling Rebecca.

True to Rebecca's words Seeley, Russ, Jared, Jack, and Max where all at the Royal Diner waiting on them.

A/N: What happens next? Only a day way from the wedding, how are Bones and Booth holding up? Why is Bones crying in Booth's arms in the ockey room?

Sub A/N: Sorry for the delay. My laptop is broken and until I can fix it I'm going to be updating slow. Sorry for the delay. Good news I'm almsot done writing the next chapter. Just got to get it to the beta friend. Thanks for sticking with me only a few more chapters to go.

I would love to hear any and all answers to the why is Bones crying. Thanks its not what you might think.


	15. Dinner

Title: Dinner

Series: Yes, Bones this is love! 15/?

Author: Chymom

Spoilers: Any episode of Bones maybe talked about in this story.

Rating: PG

Word count: 856 words

Characters and parings: Booth/Bones, Angela/Hodgins, Parker, Sweets, and Cam.

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing you know. Anything else thought is mine.

Summary: What happens the day before the big day?

Beta: MMWillow13 and thanks Xoc 13 for the quick reread though.

Yes, Bones this is love

End of chapter fourteen: Ladies Night

It was early to early for most of the women in the house when Brennan found herself awake. Since she was no longer able to sleep she made her way down stairs to look at Jack and Angela's library. That's where a few hours later Angela and Rebecca pulled her out of to head to meet the men at the diner.

"Come on Brennan. Seeley is waiting for us." That's all it took for Brennan to shoot up and head towards the door.

"Now why didn't I think of saying that?" Angela looked over at a smiling Rebecca.

True to Rebecca's words Seeley, Russ, Jared, Jack, and Max where all at the Royal Diner waiting on them.

Chapter fifteen: Dinner

Breakfast was over quickly even though Booth didn't have to work, the same couldn't be said for the rest of the team. Their morning went like any normal no-case morning. After a quick lunch Booth headed home to clean up his place since after they return it would be Fraser's new place. Booth hadn't planned on subleasing his apartment, but he still had six months on his lease. Then hearing that Fraser needed a new place it worked out well for both of them. Booth wouldn't have to worry about keeping a place away from his wife. Along with that the rent was low enough that Fraser could afford it.

The rest of the day after Booth's departure had flown by for Bones. Having finished her paperwork she was now working on her book. After finishing what she thought to be the next to last chapter in her book she heard her phone ringing.

"Bones, are you coming by tonight?" Parker asked excitedly when she answered.

Booth had just picked his son up from Rebecca for the night. Since he and Bones would be gone for the weekend he was supposed to have him. Rebecca was letting Parker stay tonight even though it was a school night. However, she did stress that this was a one-time only event.

"I have a few things left to do tonight. I'm sorry Parker, but when we get home next weekend if your mom and dad are okay with it you can stay with us." Hearing her words his eyes shot over to his father as he drove to get their pizzas. His small hand quickly covered the mouth piece before asking.

"Can we drop by Bones' on the way home from pizza, dad?"

"Buddy, she's busy."

"But, she's never too busy for me." The young man said with a smile on his face. The older Booth smiled at the closeness that the two people he loved most in this world had.

"Why don't you ask to make sure, bud?" He wanted to see her just as bad as his son did, even though he would never admit that to her or anyone else if they asked.

"Mommy, will you eat some pizza with us, please?" Parker didn't seem to know his slip of mommy instead of Bones. The partners didn't miss it.

"I'll have some drinks ready upstairs."

"She said yes, Dad!" Parker yelled handing his father the phone.

"Bones, who else is still hanging around?" He knew most of the lab personnel would still be working.

"Cam, Angela, Hodgins and Sweets just walked in."

"What's our baby duck doing there?"

"I'm not sure. Do you want me to ask him?"

"No, we'll be there in twenty minutes or so." He said, glancing at the clock on the dashboard.

"See you soon, Bones." He was saying before his son took the phone from his hand.

"Thanks, mom." Parker joyfully said, disconnecting the call.

True to his word within twenty minutes they were sitting in the lab enjoying pizza. Like most food in the lab the pizza didn't last long. Sweets had reminded them about their appointment with him the day after their return. Shortly after the food was gone Sweets and Cam headed home. It wasn't long after their departure that Booth began noticing even as his star eyed son wanted to fight it his eyes were starting to close.

"Angela, have you seen Bones?" After a quick scan of the room she didn't see her best friend anywhere insight.

"The last time I saw her she was making her way towards you and little Booth. That must have been thirty minutes ago."

"Can you keep an eye on Parker for me? She's probably in her office. Parker wants to tell her goodnight." Leaving out the part that he wanted to as well.

"We wouldn't want Brennan to miss saying goodnight to either of her Booths would we?" The wink in the artist's eye silently showed him her thoughts. She was right, but he wasn't going to let her know she was.

"Don't worry Jack's got some new bugs and little Booth and him are playing with them. I would say you have about thirty to forty minutes before they know you're gone." Seeing her a warm smile, Booth marked one worry off his list for a moment. Now he needed to go find his soon to be wife.

After checking her office, Cam's office, the bathroom, and a few other rooms still no Bones. Then he took a chance walking into the ookie room, sending up a silent pray of thanks at seeing her standing with her back to the door.

"Bones, are you okay?"

"I'm fine Booth." But Booth could hear that she was trying to cover up her tears.

A/N: Why is Bones crying? What happens now that Booth's found her? Will love be enough?

I know this is short, but after all this time I thought you should have something. The next chapter will be up ASAP.


	16. Questions

Title: Questions

Series: Yes, Bones this is love! 16/?

Author: Chymom

Spoilers: Any episode of Bones maybe talked about in this story.

Rating: PG

Word count: 1,129 words

Characters and parings: Booth/Bone, Parker.

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing you know. Anything else thought is mine.

Summary: Why is Bones crying in the ookey room? Will love be enough?

Beta: MMWillow13

Yes, Bones this is love

End of chapter fifteen: Dinner

"The last time I saw her she was making her way towards you and little Booth. That must have been thirty minutes ago."

"Can you keep an eye on Parker for me? She's probably in her office. Parker wants to tell her goodnight." Leaving out the part that he wanted to as well.

"We wouldn't want Brennan to miss saying goodnight to either of her Booths would we?" The wink in the artist's eye silently showed him her thoughts. She was right, but he wasn't going to let her know she was.

"Don't worry Jack's got some new bugs and little Booth and him are playing with them. I would say you have about thirty to forty minutes before they know you're gone." Seeing her a warm smile, Booth marked one worry off his list for a moment. Now he needed to go find his soon to be wife.

After checking her office, Cam's office, the bathroom, and a few other rooms still no Bones. Then he took a chance walking into the ookie room, sending up a silent pray of thanks at seeing her standing with her back to the door.

"Bones, are you okay?"

"I'm fine Booth." But Booth could hear that she was trying to cover up her tears.

Chapter sixteen: Questions

"Bones, what is it?" Booth asked as he quickly took the last few steps to her side. Upon reaching her he gently turned her to face him. His breath caught in his chest as he looked at the most beautiful woman in the world with tears running down her face.

"For years I thought that sciences gave the only true answers. That if I couldn't reach out and touch, feel, or see it that it wasn't real. That coupled with if it wasn't a proven fact it didn't matter." He wordlessly stood watching and listening to her.

"Nothing's changed Booth. I still need proof. I still need that tangible item that makes things click in my world."

"You don't have to change Bones. Your insane drive for the facts and truth is part of you. I feel in love with all of you, not the part that speaks English to me." The smile throw her tears almost broke his heart.

"Yes, I know, but is that enough? I have no proof or facts that show that I love you. But, I can't see my life with out you and Parker in it."

"Then why are you so upset?"

"Cause the facts I have from the past are that sometimes love's not enough. Angela has had numerous lovers in the past. So has the rest of the team including each of us. At one point you loved Cam and another it was Hannah." Booth tensed a little at hearing her words. Yes, he had been with others. Even in away had loved them but, no one held a candle to the woman standing in front of him.

"Bones, you know how I feel for you right?"

"I know what you say Booth. But you once told me you loved Hannah. In fact you said it was serous as a heart attack. So how should I feel that now you say you love me that way? What does that mean?" Booth instantly knew he had to give her facts that she could touch.

"Bones, when you wake up in the mornings what's the first thing you think about?" She took a moment before answering.

"You."

"What is the last thing you think about before going to bed?"

"You."

"When something is brothering you who is you want to talk to?"

"You."

"When you need a guy hug who is it you turn to?"

"Parker" She answered with a small smile.

"Booth, you know that I want you to be happy. But, will you want to run the first time we fight? Will you find someone you don't have to explain things to? Someone who wants the same things that you do? Someone with the same faith you have?" He smiled at how well he truly did know his Bones.

"If I wanted to run and leave after our first fight we wouldn't be getting married tomorrow Bones! As far the explaining part I think it's a fifty-fifty on that one you do as much helping me as I do you." Her smile was again mixed with tears.

"Yes, Bones my faith is important to me. There have been many times it's been tested but, you know my faith is not that much different from yours." His words pulled her eyes to his.

"Booth, your faith is in a God that isn't here. Mine is in sciences. How are they close?"

"Cause you know that no matter what happens you can fall back on your knowledge to find an answer. I know no matter what happens that God is always ready to help me or listen to me. That's how."

"Are you scared?"

"Every day Bones every day."

"Of what?"

'She wants to know what I'm scared of?' Booth thought.

"I'm scared that everyday will be my last. I was scared of not finding the woman that I love the most in this world. What are you scared of?"

"I'm scared that tomorrow you will wake up and see that marrying me is a mistake. I'm scared that no matter what I do that I wont be good enough for you. I haven't been good enough for anyone else, why you should you be different?"

"Bones."

"No Booth, Sully left to go around the world, Hacker was well things don't work out for me in the long term. I don't know why I thought things would be different with you."

"Bones, I'm not Sully. And I am defiantly not Hacker."

"No, you're not you're more important to me then they ever were!" Her words came out with out thought.

"As are you Bones." His words were whispered as he drew her lips towards his. The kiss was short but full of passion.

"The pull that I feel each time you are near me. The feeling of needing to have you around me? Is that what you call love?" She asked as if it was a black and white or right or wrong question.

"Yes, Bones that is love. The way it makes you feel like you have been to the moon and back when the right one steps into the room. The way you know that the person across the room is the one that your meant to share the rest of your life with. The way that you are with me right now. This is love Bones. Sometimes its more about knowing the pull and feeling it. Then being able to point out the facts and how that it happens. Its knowing that no matter what happens that someone will always want you. They will always need you in their lives. Even when they are old and gray. What we share is love. Thank you for letting ours have a chance." He ended his speech with another short but no less passion filled kiss then the one before.

"Dad, what are you and mom doing in the ookey room?" Parkers voiced was heard from the doorway.

"The ookey room?" Booth asked pulling Bones closer to his body as if she wasn't close enough already.

"Yea that's what Zach called it." Was his son's answer.

The partners shared one last passion filled kiss before joining little Booth at the doorway. The goodbyes were short since the only ones left were Angela, Hodgins, Booth, Parker, and Bones. As soon as both Booth's were gone Angela started asking what was wrong? But, she stopped at seeing the cat that ate the cannier smile on her best friends face.

A/N: Now that all fears have been laid out on the table what happens next? What is the small surprise that Caroline and Sweets have for Booth and Bones?

Any questions or comments feel free to ask away. Thanks for reading this story so far. There are only one or two more chapters in this story.


	17. The Count Down

Title: The Count Down

Series: Yes, Bones this is love! 17/18

Author: Chymom

Spoilers: Any episode of Bones maybe talked about in this story.

Rating: PG

Word count: 939 words

Characters and parings: Booth/Bone, Parker, Sweets, Caroline, Angela, Padme, Jared, and a special guest star. (For the last two chapters.)

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing you know. Anything else thought is mine.

Summary: The last minutes before the wedding.

Beta: MMWillow13

Yes, Bones this is love

End of chapter sixteen: Questions

"Bones, I'm not Sully. And I am defiantly not Hacker."

"No, you're not you're more important to me then they ever were!" Her words came out with out thought.

"As are you Bones." His words were whispered as he drew her lips towards his. The kiss was short but full of passion.

"The pull that I feel each time you are near me. The feeling of needing to have you around me? Is that what you call love?" She asked as if it was a black and white or right or wrong question.

"Yes, Bones that is love. The way it makes you feel like you have been to the moon and back when the right one steps into the room. The way you know that the person across the room is the one that your meant to share the rest of your life with. The way that you are with me right now. This is love Bones. Sometimes its more about knowing the pull and feeling it. Then being able to point out the facts and how that it happens. Its knowing that no matter what happens that someone will always want you. They will always need you in their lives. Even when they are old and gray. What we share is love. Thank you for letting ours have a chance." He ended his speech with another short but no less passion filled kiss then the one before.

"Dad, what are you and mom doing in the ookey room?" Parkers voiced was heard from the doorway.

"The ookey room?" Booth asked pulling Bones closer to his body as if she wasn't close enough already.

"Yea that's what Zach called it." Was his son's answer.

The partners shared one last passion filled kiss before joining little Booth at the doorway. The goodbyes were short since the only ones left were Angela, Hodgins, Booth, Parker, and Bones. As soon as both Booth's were gone Angela started asking what was wrong? But, she stopped at seeing the cat that ate the cannier smile on her best friends face.

Chapter seventeen: The Count Down

After leaving the lab that night Booth and Parker spent their last night in the apartment that had been their home for the past few years. Parker was happy about the move and the reason behind it. His wish from his fifth birthday was finally coming true. Back then he had known that Dr. Bones was who he wanted for his dad to be with. When the morning came it found both Booths up and ready to get this day going. After a quick breakfast Booth dropped Parker off at school promising to be back to pick him up after school.

Booth and Bones had said they didn't want to do things like a normal couple would do. This was their wedding and they were doing things their way. So instead of Booth not seeing Bones before the wedding he was on his way to see her now. The plan was to spend the morning getting the last of Booth's things set up in their apartment. After a stop at the diner for coffee Booth let himself into their apartment.

"Booth, you're early." Bones replied at seeing him standing in the kitchen doorway. The kiss that followed started shot and sweet but soon grew to something more powerful. They would have let their bodies taken control if Bones phone hadn't rung.

"Brennan."

"Yes, dad it will be at eight tonight."

"In front of the Hover building."

"Yes, that's what I said. I'll see you around seven thirty tonight."

"Bye dad."

"Yes, he's here."

"Bye dad."

"I guess that was Max." Booth said kissing the side of her neck.

"Yes, Dad was making sure the time and place for the wedding tonight."

"On that note let's finish getting things unpacked." They spent the next few hours getting Parkers room finished and the last few things that Booth had kept at his apartment. It was lunch time when the apartment was truly set up as theirs.

"Brennan, I know you're home. Are you ready for lunch?" Angela's voice carried thought the door.

"I didn't know you had lunch plans today." Booth spoke as he went to let Angela in.

"Neither did I."

"Angela, how nice to see you."

"Like wise Stud muffin. I know you and Bren aren't doing a lot of the normal things before a wedding but, can I borrow her. It will only be until the wedding. I promise no partying or leaving the country." Angela didn't brother to hide the grin on her face as the two love birds in front of her held a silent conversation.

"I guess the next time I see you we will be saying I do." Booths words sparked more than one feeling inside her body. Without even thinking Bones leaned into him and hugged him. She wanted to kiss him but, she knew that once she started that stopping wouldn't be an option. Standing in their living room sharing their love with each other was one thing. However sharing their love with each other in front of Angela was another.

"See you tonight. Love you Booth." Bones words carried her and her best friend out the door.

Angela and Bones had already had plans for a spa afternoon. Padme, Cam, and Rebecca were joining them after lunch. However this lunch was the last time for a week that the best friends would see each other. There for this was their time as Angela had said. The talking had consisted of what the wedding was going to be like and what Brennan was feeling at that point.

"Bren, I know you don't do well with affairs of the heart but, you are getting married to the hottest FBI agent around. That shows how far you have come since we met. Thank you for letting Hodgins and I be a part of this day."

"Ang, you make it sound like I did something great. Booth and I love each other and tonight is simple us giving the world an outward sign of what we both know in our hearts."

"And what is it that you both know in your hearts?"

"The same thing you and Hodgins know about each other. That no matter what happens you both love each other."

The rest of the lunch and afternoon went by fast too soon for most of the women it was time for the wedding. Amy and the girls meet up with the rest of the ladies at the spa to get a few finishing touches done before the wedding. The dresses that Angela had made for them were finished and everyone was ready to go to the wedding. However no one but Brennan knew why the wedding was taking place in front of the Hover building. Daisy, Cam, and Angela had their own theories but, no one truly knew the reason behind the location. Booth and Bones where keeping that to themselves.

A/N: The wedding is next. What is Sweets and Carolina's surprise for Bones and Booth? Last chapter will be up soon. Thanks for reading this story. Any and all honest feedback is always welcome.

I really appreciate all the feedback from everyone for this story as well as others. Thank you!

Believe it or not if we as writers don't get feedback then we stop growing. If we stop growing as writers then our stories don't get better. If our stories don't get better then you stop reading them. What I'm saying is that it all comes back to you the readers letting us know what you think of our stories that makes better stories for you to read.


	18. The Moment

Title: The Moment

Series: Yes, Bones this is love! 18/18

Author: Chymom

Spoilers: Any episode of Bones maybe talked about in this story.

Rating: PG

Word count: 1,364 words

Characters and parings: Booth/Bone, Parker, Sweets, Caroline, Angela/Hodgins, Padme/Jared, and a special guest star. (For the last two chapters.)

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing you know. Anything else thought is mine.

Summary: It's wedding time. What is Angela and Hodgins gift to Booth and Bones? What is Sweet and Caroline's gift?

Beta: MMWillow13

Yes, Bones this is love

End of chapter seventeen: The Count Down

"Bren, I know you don't do well with affairs of the heart but, you are getting married to the hottest FBI agent around. That shows how far you have come since we met. Thank you for letting Hodgins and I be a part of this day."

"Ang, you make it sound like I did something great. Booth and I love each other and tonight is simple us giving the world an outward sign of what we both know in our hearts."

"And what is it that you both know in your hearts?"

"The same thing you and Hodgins know about each other. That no matter what happens you both love each other."

The rest of the lunch and afternoon went by fast too soon for most of the women it was time for the wedding. Amy and the girls meet up with the rest of the ladies at the spa to get a few finishing touches done before the wedding. The dresses that Angela had made for them were finished and everyone was ready to go to the wedding. However no one but Brennan knew why the wedding was taking place in front of the Hover building. Daisy, Cam, and Angela had their own theories but, no one truly knew the reason behind the location. Booth and Bones where keeping that to themselves.

Chapter eighteen: The Moment

It was seven before the small group of friends found their way toward the walk way that was to hold witness to a special joining eight years in the making. The men had been ready and waiting in Booths office since six and where making the last minute touches when the women showed up. Max was standing beside Booth as his daughters car made its way towards them.

"Booth I know you and my daughter are doing your own thing but, can you wait to see her until I bring her to you?" Booth didn't know what to say. He wanted to see Bones but, at the same time he knew what Max could do. He opted for the safe way out.

"What's one more hour?" Booth answered returning to his office, as Max went to join Brennan and the other women.

"You look great Dr. B!" Hodgins told her before kissing his wife hello.

"Thanks Jack."

"My brother's a lucky man." Jared said before turning to his own wife.

"He found a wife almost as good as mine." He quickly added at the glare his wife was sending him.

"Thanks Jared. Speaking of your brother where did he get off too?"

"He was right here a minute ago."

"He wanted the first time he sees you in that dress to be when we walk towards him." Max's voice gave nothing away but, Bones knew there was more to it then he was saying.

"Is everything ready?" Bones went into her normal self for a few more minutes. Making sure things were set and that nothing was left undone. After all this was the one and only wedding she was going to have and it had to be right.

Five minutes till eight found the men ready and waiting at the wall. The priest was ready. Sweets was standing beside Booth with Brennan's ring in his hand. At eight exactly the most beautiful vision that Booth had ever seen was standing only a few sets of steps away from him. Angela walked towards him then the love of his live stopped as she saw Carolina and the person beside her.

"Thank you." Booth whispered to Sweets. After seeing who it was and his soon to be wife's reaction.

"It wouldn't have been right without him." Sweets answered before turning towards the persist once again.

"Zach, how did you?" Brennan said hugging the young man.

"Dr. Sweets and Carolina arranged for this. I wouldn't have missed seeing you two anyway." Zach said as Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Dr. Brennan you will have some time later to talk with Zack. Right now that personal agent of yours needs you beside him."

Knowing that she was right Bones took the few steps to his side. The wedding was short. They had kept it simple and plan. This was as Bones had told them only the outwardly showing of what they all knew in their hearts. The one thing that Angela was able to get worked into Booth and Bones wedding was the wedding song. She had asked that she be the one to pick it. Normally it would be the bride and groom but, this wasn't a normal wedding so they had agreed to let her. Provided that she left the rest of the wedding to them and not try to interfere in it in any way.

Right before the priest pounced them to be man and wife Angela surprised them all with her and Hodgins singing the song they found for this special day. It was country which neither of the partners cared too much for but, it fit them both so well. The song was _This moment_. When it got to the last verse talking about, "you're the reason I believe in love. You're the answer to my prayers from up above. All we need is just the two of us."

There wasn't a dry eye among the guest. As the song ended the priest took it as his cue to let Booth kiss his bride. The kiss was short cause like Bones had earlier Booth knew that once he truly started to kiss his wife he wouldn't stop until she was passed out from the fulfillment that only he was allowed to bring her.

"Booth, Dr. Brennan may all the rest of your days be truly blessed." Cullen told them as he hugged the bride. The rest of the guests said their well wishes then headed out to enjoy what was left of the Friday night. Sweets and Angela had arranged a party, but it would be taking place in Sweets office the day after the partners returned from their week away. However that didn't stop Booth and Bones from spending the next hour talking with a few friends including Zack. He would be returning for the party but, did a good job of not letting them know about it.

"Mrs. Brennan are you ready for your trip?" Booth asked. Bones hadn't had the time to tell him that she was taking his last name for everything except for her writing.

"Mrs. Brennan isn't but, Mrs. Booth is." Bones said with a smile as he realizes what she was telling him.

A few minutes later they found themselves in the airport heading out in one of Hodgins private planes to a small place for their week away. Their family of friends was wishing them the best of luck as they boarded the plane and headed off. The next week was whatever they wanted to make of it. That is if they ever left the bed room. Which Hodgins knew was going to be hard but , he had also informed the agent that the house was theirs to do as they wanted to. Including making love when and where ever they wanted to inside or out it. The newly married couple left smiling looking forward to not only the next week, but the next chapter in their lives.

The end

A/N: Thanks for staying with me throw this one. The song that Angela and Hodgins sing Is _From this moment_. I think it fit so well for Booth and Bones when I reheard it I felt the need to put it here.

I wanted to say a very special thank you to the ones of you who have and/or will take the time to read and comment on this story. It's the comments that help make writers write better stories and I for one am truly grateful to have had this opportunity. I have a few more Bones stories in the works right now. One is Anniversary. The more comments/honest feedback writers get the more interesting and inspiring stories you will find. Thank you.

**From This MomentShania Twain**

**from "Come on Over"**

**I just swearThat I'll always be there**

**I'd give anything and everythingAnd I'll always careThrough weakness and strength**

**Happiness and sorrowFor better - for worseI will love you**

**With every beat of my heart**

**From this momentLife has begun**

**From this momen**

**tYou are the one**

**Right beside you is where I belong**

**From this moment on**

**From this momentI have been blessed**

**I live onlyFor your happiness**

**And for your loveI'd give my last breath**

**From this moment on**

**I'd give my hand to you with all my heart**

**Can't wait to live my life with you can't wait to start**

**You and I will never be apar****t**

**My dreamsCame true**

**Because of you**

**From this moment**

**As long as I live**

**I will love you**

**I promise you this**

**There is nothingI wouldn't give**

**From this moment on**

**You're the reason I believe in love**

**And you're the answer to my prayers from up above**

**All we need is just the two of us**

**My dreamsCame true**

**Because of you**

**From this moment**

**As long as I liveI will love you**

**I promise you this**

**There is nothing I wouldn't give**

**From this moment ...I will love you**

** (I will love you)As long as I live**

** From this moment on**


End file.
